The Darkest Evil
by Stay70573
Summary: Ever wonder if their was an evil greater then those of the Disney Villains? Filled with danger, excitement, power, revenge and... Love? EWWWWWWW. anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Under the Cover of Darkness

Maleficent awoke screaming. She was sweating, yet her room was cold and pitch black. She stared out into the darkness of her room. Usually she loved how dark and sinister her room was within the Dark Castle, but tonight when she awoke the nightmare she experienced caused the gothic design to begin to scare her a bit. She looked around the room and wiped the sweat from her forehead, then placed her hands on her head.

_What the hell was that? That was too real to be a dream. _

She was still a bit shaken when she got out of bed. She looked around until her eyes caught the clock.

_I can't believe its only 4 O'clock. Might as well go downstairs and begin planning for the next assault on that wretched Aurora and those insufferable goody-goody fairies._

Maleficent walked towards her dresser and opened it, revealing many of the same black and purple robes she usually wore. She only had one dress for formal occasions and 2 sets of night clothing, one of which she was wearing. She grabbed one of the robes and changed.

_I'm still not sure what that was, that... creature. Those yellow eyes... ughh._

She shuddered at the memory of that thing.

_It doesn't matter now, it was only a nightmare._

She chuckled a bit before laughing out loud.

_I can't believe I, the mistress of all evil, am getting nightmares. How ironic._

Maleficent grabbed her sceptre before exiting the room, closing the door quietly in hopes of not waking the other villains.

_Although the screaming or the laughing had probably already woken them up._

She began to descend down the torch lit corridor, her eyes darting back and forth. Something wasn't right, something was watching her. She whirled around, igniting a fire ball in her hand poised to lob it at anyone who was behind her. But there was nothing there except the torches and paintings, both of which remained still, save for the flickering of the fire. She extinguished the fireball and turned back towards the corridor, but she remained more vigilant then before. She descended the stairway down to the main hallway. She had always been the type to plan for invasions, assaults; in fact she always preferred to have a plan. Cold and calculating were some of the nicer words used to describe her after all. As she neared he study she noticed that there was an odd flickering light coming from the lounge area followed by small, hushed voices. She raised her sceptre, a green aura emitting from its green crystal ball and walked towards the room.

_Who's up this early?_

As she neared the lounge's doorway she heard the voices more clearly.

_That voice...it's so familiar... _

She was right next to the doorway when she heard the first voice.

"That's right; the points are like the part of the Victoria's secret catalogue that sells the pants!"

The next thing she heard was laughter, with a louder deeper laugh that almost sounded like a cackle.

_That's...Drew Carey! It's "Whose Line is it Anyways?" But who's..._

She entered the doorway to see a tall lanky man with a long face and a beard and moustache sitting on the couch, laughing his head off. He was wearing a red and black turban with gold trim and he wore black robes with pointed shoulders, and red curly shoes. Next to him was a gold cobra staff. In front of him was a coffee table with an empty plate and mug. Just beyond that was the TV playing, as she correctly guessed, "_Whose Line is it anyways?"_

"Jafar?"

He stopped laughing and turned his head towards her, eyebrow raised quizzically. Then he smiled and turned off the TV.

"Good morning Maleficent."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask the same about you my dear."

"I..."

She stopped. As much as she liked Jafar she wasn't about to tell him that she had a nightmare.

_Jafar may be my second in command, but I pretty sure he would mock me if I told him. And I don't feel like killing him then asking Hades to bring him back._

She broke her trail of thought to see Jafar looking at her with a quizzical look.

"I... just wanted to get an early start on my plans."

Jafar simply shrugged, then patted the space beside him.

"Come, join me and have a seat."

"I should really-"

"Nonsense my dear, all you do is work, work, work. You should really relax and enjoy life." He grinned evilly. "Like perhaps, say... wreaking havoc and chaos on other people and worlds or." He pointed towards the turned off TV "Simply sit and watch TV."

Maleficent just smiled while Jafar started to chuckle, and eventually they both started laughing.

"Alright, I guess I can take a few minutes to relax." She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jafar.

"There we go. See it's not so hard to relax is it?"

She just glared at him as he smirked.

"I'm only kidding. Care for a cup of tea my dear?"

"Sure. I'll take an Earl Grey with two lumps. Thanks."

She was surprised when he stood up and walked into the kitchen. A minute later he returned with a strange look on his face before picking up his cobra staff. As he swirled the staff around, the enchanted ruby eyes glowed brightly and a pair of mugs with hot tea instantly appeared on the coffee table. As he reached to give her the mug he shook his head.

Maleficent looked at him with a slightly puzzled look.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Jafar just shook his head.

"I could have sworn I just boiled some water about 5 minutes ago..."

"What time did you boil it?"

"About 1 O'clock? Why?"

Maleficent started cackling.

"You idiot! It's been over 3 hours since you boiled that water!"

"Oh." Jafar looked a bit surprised and worried. That look was new to her; it wasn't a look he normally had. The air between them became a bit awkward, so she quickly changed the subject.

"It doesn't matter, the tea looks good. Thanks."

"No problem."

As they both quietly sipped their tea Maleficent finally got a better look at Jafar. He looked tired. His eye drooped and he was yawning quite a bit.

"Haven't you slept at all? Remember there's a meeting at 9 O'clock this morning."

"Ehh I'm not that tired. But no I haven't slept at all. I... never mind, you'd probably mock me."

This peeked her interest. Not many things would make Jafar stop mid sentence. He was powerful, almost as powerful as her. He feared nothing, not even her wrath, something which was no mean feat. So when something could stop him mid sentence and cause him to rethink his words, it had to be something dangerous.

"What? Tell me."

She looked at him with a look of something akin to a puppy. Or at least what she imagined what a pathetic puppy looked like. After looking he relented, though she wasn't sure if it was pity from the look or for the attempt. He sighed before he began.

"I've been having nightmares recently. They involve this... demon thing... a giant demon creature, with giant black bat wings, half of it submerged within a mountain. And it had these eyes ... these..."

Before he could say it Maleficent finished his sentence.

"Yellow eyes that stared at you, as if he could see into the recesses of your soul?"

His eyes opened wide with shock.

"YES! How did you?"

Something in Maleficent let go and she told Jafar the true reason why she was awake.

"I just had the same nightmare. That's why I'm really up. I awoke and it scared me.''

She realised her mistake and stood up, raising her sceptre and pointing it at his face.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE I'LL-"

To her surprise Jafar stood up, pushed past her sceptre and was standing almost a foot from her. She was about to step backwards when he grabbed her by the waist with his long bony hands. His grip was not tight nor was it cold, but rather gentle and warm, something which surprised her greatly. As she looked at him he spoke softly.

"Remember, we're villains, and as evil as we may be we stick together. I'm your friend just remember that and I'll always be here for you, assuming I haven't gotten killed and Hades is busy."

He released her waist and took her hand and kissed it before grabbing his staff. Then he turned and began to walk away. Maleficent blushed. She, and all the other villains, knew that Jafar was interested in her and the feeling wasn't just one sided. She had been in other relationships before, just as he had, but for both neither of theirs worked out. She was leery to start a new one, but when he held her, she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"I'll be in the study if you're looking for me."

Jafar's voice broke her trail of thought. She realised she was blushing and he was looking at her, and she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh umm, I'll go with you."

"Wonderful, I could use the company."

She stood up and walked towards Jafar, who had extended his arm for her to take. He grinned at her which she responded with a smile of her own as she took his arm. As well as being her second-in-command, Jafar was also known all around the castle to be one of the most charming and sophisticated villains. She knew that this was true, and she didn't mind the attention. It was a nice feeling, since most people avoided her, hated her, and treated her as if she was a monster.

_Especially Frollo, that religious asshole._

As they walked down the hallway Maleficent looked at Jafar.

"You know I would have never taken you for a comedy person, I always believed that was Hades sort of thing."

Jafar chuckled and looked at her.

"Well, I find improvisation comedy to be chaotic yet entertaining. Besides, Hades and I are best friends after all, although we never really did get along that well in high school." He chuckled again. "Remember those days?"

They both grinned and laughed.

"Ahh Jafar I sorta miss those days."

Jafar gave her a funny look.

"Sorta?"

"You don't remember that huge magic duel I had with Mim?"

Jafar smirked.

"How could I forget? You turned into a dragon and burnt her and about half the school."

He could see the anger wash over her face.

"Hey! It wasn't as if you we're 'Mister Perfect'. Remember that fight you had with Hades?"

This time it was Maleficent's turn to smirk while Jafar rolled his eyes.

"That was an unfair fight and you know it. Using his god powers to..."

He mumbled the rest as Maleficent laughed. As she laughed Jafar looked at her with a glint of yearning in his eye.

_By Allah, she is beautiful. _

He had dated Grimhilde before and as beautiful as she was, her beauty was mostly done with makeup. Of course without her makeup she was still very pretty, but she was so... vain. He had also dated Yzma, briefly, but that didn't go very well either. Maleficent, however, was much different from the others. She was beautiful, but she wasn't vain about it. She wasn't comical like Yzma, but she wasn't as dry as Cruella. Maleficent was intelligent, charismatic, and an had a personality that made even Ursula look boring. She was known for wrath but the way she showed it proved to be so much more sophisticated than the other villainesses. He enjoyed spending time with Maleficent; it was always interesting to be around her. Hook, Hades, Ursula and all the other villains believed it was just an attempt to get into her robes, but he was truly attracted to her.

"Jafar?"

Maleficent's voice brought him back to reality and he noticed she was half glaring, half looking at him with a look of wonder. That's when he realised he was most likely staring. He shook his head to look as if he fell asleep, though with the look of disdain on her face he guessed it looked pretty pathetic

"My sincerest apologize; I guess I'm a bit tired." He just grinned while she rolled her eyes at him.

She saw how he looked at her, and she liked it. Something inside her told her to let go, and in an instant, she came right up to his face and pulled his robes by the neck and kissed him surprising Jafar. It lasted for a brief moment before she pulled away and gave him a sly look.

"If I catch you staring at me again I'll kill you."

As she turned and walked further down the hallway Jafar smiled a half grin, half absent minded smile. He shook himself out of his dream bubble feeling and saw her walking away.

"You gonna do that to me again as well my dear?"

She turned and smiled deviously.

"Perhaps."

He grinned in Response.

"Then I suppose I wouldn't mind dying."

He smiled as he walked quickly to catch up to her. When he did they looked at each other and they grinned.

"You know my dear I've never seen that side of you before."

He took her by the hand and pulled her close to him grabbing her waist once more.

"And I must say I liked it" he almost purred as he said it.

Maleficent grinned; she liked how he said it. She really enjoyed the attention he paid to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled once more at him, with the same devious look but with a new look as well, one of passion.

"You're not the only one who does."

They kissed once more, longer now, with passion and a mix of red and green fire erupting from them in the heat of the moment. As they pulled apart Maleficent's eyes looked directly at him.

"Care to take this else were?"

Jafar caught her eye.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The next thing she knew, Jafar had snapped his fingers and they appeared in her room. Then, with a swift fluid motion, Jafar literally swept her off her feet and was carrying her towards her bed. She looked at him half surprised half pleased. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her on the bed and sidled up next to her. She looked into his eyes.

"You're stronger then you look you know that?"

Jafar just grinned.

"You'd be surprised, looks are deceiving after all."

He winked as he said it, causing a surprising giggle to come from Maleficent. She just smiled.

"Well then, why don't you prove it?"

"Oh I will my dear, I'll show you how snnnakkkeee like I can be."

* * *

><p>Okay well, what do you guys think? It's probably my first major story and I personally think it started off well. What do you think? Should I continue with it?<p>

REMEMBER TO REVIEW KTHNXBAIII.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Petrified Discovery

Jafar awoke before Maleficent did. He stared out the window towards the perpetual darkness that the castle was surrounded by. He was in his night clothing, which he had zapped onto himself from his dresser before he joined Maleficent in the bed. Jafar knew her well, and knew what to expect. They hadn't gone that far, since he knew she wasn't very willing to open up to others, though the fact she let him into her room was a huge step. She was eventually too tired to do much so he was about to leave to let her sleep when she called him back.

"_Don't go, please, stay. I would really like the company." She was wearing her night outfit, a very sexy purple and black coloring, the edges a bit torn at the sleeves and back to resemble her normal robes._

_He looked at her surprised. He was about to say something but stopped himself and simply smiled. He grabbed his cobra staff and zapped himself into his night clothing, a red and black design of course, and walked over and slipped into bed again, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her forehead. _

"_Very well my deadly sorceress." He purred as he smiled at her before they fell asleep._

It was almost 8 O'clock now and he was going to need to get up and change before waking her up so they could both prepare for the meeting. He tried to slowly wriggle out but her arms were draped over him tightly enough that he was stuck, but not enough that he couldn't breathe. He simply sighed and let himself relax.

"Leaving so soon?"

Jafar looked towards Maleficent who had suddenly propped herself up onto his chest. She was giving him a playful glare. He propped himself up onto his elbows so she could still lie on his chest while he got a better view of her. He simply smiled at her.

"You knew I was awake?"

She just smiled.

"Of course, you moved quite a bit."

His smile transformed into a sheepish grin.

"I apologize but looking at the time well..."

He pointed at the clock. As she looked he laughed.

"Remember my dear we have a meeting at 9?"

She laughed and sat up then pushed him back down onto his back. She got out of the bed and grabbed her sceptre. She turned and looked at him with a playful glare.

"I'm about to change. Besides, shouldn't you prepare for the meeting?"

Jafar returned her glare with a smirk of his own.

"I thought a few minutes ago you asked if me if I was leaving so soon?"

She pointed her sceptre at him and a green fireball appeared at its tip. She smirked at him.

"Do you REALLY want to get blown to itty bitty pieces?"

He laughed and hopped off the bed. He returned her smirk as he picked up his staff.

"Well I could always ask Hades to-"

Maleficent let loose the fireball, just missing his head by a few inches. As he looked at the impact mark, her smirk grew into a devious grin. He returned his gaze to Maleficent only to see another fireball pointed at him.

"You know I don't miss twice."

Jafar raised his hands in defeat.

"Very well I'm going! Although I have one more thing I'd like to ask my dear."

She extinguished the fireball and lowered her sceptre giving him a quizzical look. He immediately took a few steps forward and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. His face was up to hers now, their eyes locking. He spoke softly, but it was in a tone suave and charming voice, and purred as he spoke.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Maleficent's eyes opened with surprise. She generally didn't date, mostly because it was unprofessional and she usually ended up killing the date at the end of the night. But the other reason she didn't date was because she didn't like heartbreak and being dumped. But something in her dark heart yearned for affection, and it scared her a bit. It felt odd that she, the mistress of all evil, wanted to be loved. She looked at Jafar, who was looking at her for an answer.

"Well ... I... umm..."

She really liked Jafar, he was something different, something... interesting, and something in her she had never felt before came to her whenever they talked. Jafar was smart, suave, and a gentleman. She saw how he treated the heroes, and how evil he could be, and she found that very attractive, but it was the side that he showed her, the gentlemanly and kind side that she liked most. Many people feared her, hated her, and she was constantly alone. But Jafar did none of those; he treated her extremely well and was always there when she needed someone, whether to talk to or to simply wreak chaos with. She was about to respond when Jafar unexpectedly let go of her. She was startled and looked up to see a look of sadness and embarrassment wash over him.

"Oh... It's alright I understand. I know you're busy and-"

Maleficent immediately cut in.

"Oh no no no, it's not that it's just..."

She gazed at the floor in embarrassment. She desperately wanted to say yes, but she was afraid of losing the one person who made her feel special if they fought and broke up. Jafar's voice broke her trail of thought.

"You're afraid of losing me as a friend."

Maleficent's eyes sprung open and she backed away a few steps as Jafar begun to laugh. He raised his hands in an attempt to tell her to relax.

"Relax my dear; I'm not a mind reader. I could tell what was troubling you from your facial expression.

He stepped closer again, grabbing her waist once more as he looked into her green eyes. He placed one hand on the side of her face and with his thumb, slowly rolled it across her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you either. You're the only person who makes me feel this way, and I want to explore this more. Now I know love and what not is for those goody pathetic heroes and heroines,"

He rolled the last few words off his tongue with disgust. She giggled a bit.

"But I want to see where this goes, and I believe you do to."

Maleficent said nothing but she blushed, which Jafar took as a yes.

"And I promise, if it doesn't work out I won't simply avoid you or pretend you don't exist, I'll still be here for you, alright?"

He made a dipping motion and was holding her, looking down into her eyes. Maleficent looked up at him and smiled. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned into a kiss. Once more Green and red fire merged and sprang out from them. As they broke apart Maleficent smiled at Jafar.

"Alright, we can discuss when and where later. Now,"

She had swung herself around so she was standing and began to walk towards her dresser. She turned around at him and out stretched her left hand and made a beckoning gesture to the left. Immediately her sceptre sprang from the floor and into her hand. She pointed it at him.

"We've wasted enough time and I would like to change, so scram."

She gave him a more serious but still playful glare. Jafar just gave a victorious grin.

"As you wish O' great mistress of all evil."

He made a mocking bow and winked before disappearing in a puff of red fire and smoke.

As soon as he left Maleficent began to smile happily.

* * *

><p>Ursula was pounding on Cruella's door. It was almost 9, and she knew if she didn't wake her up in time so she could change, Maleficent would roast Cruella. Ursula began pounding on the door again.<p>

"Angelfish wake up! It's almost 9!"

As she shook her head in annoyance Captain Hook appeared behind. She turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"And what, may I ask, is all the yelling about?"

Ursula simply pointed at Cruella's door. Hook smiled, which became a bit malicious as he stepped forward.

"Ahh let me have a go."

Before Ursula could protest Hook had already started pounding on the door. He and Cruella had a rather rough relationship and the two of them always took pot shots at each other whenever they could.

"GET UP YA BLASTED FUR OBSSESED BILGE RAT!"

Ursula used one of her tentacle to pull Hook away. As she pulled him back she shot him a dirty look. He simply shrugged his shoulders. As minutes passed they glanced at each other with worry. Normally Cruella would have burst out her door almost immediately and begin yelling at Hook before slamming the door in their faces to change. After 5 minutes Ursula became worried.

"This isn't like her, I'm going inside, stay here."

Using her magic, she opened the door and walked in, leaving a wondering Hook peering through the doorway. Immediately there was an overwhelming smoky smell entering her nostrils.

"Angelfish? Babe?"

She called out into the large dark room. It was creepy, even by Ursula's standards. It was full of portraits of her and her family with random animal pelts or heads mounted to the wall. There was a bunch of dresser drawers and cabinets, each overflowing with furs that made it look them like it was alive and growing. In the middle of the room was a huge bed, complete with a silk covering and furs galore. She was about to turn to walk into the bathroom when she heard a sound coming from her left. She turned towards what she thought was a whimper and saw a huddled mass curled up on the floor under the bed. As she neared the huddled figure she saw it was-

"Cruella?"

As Ursula looked down to find out why Cruella was hiding under the bed she was startled to see her scared senseless. Cruella's normally angry face was now one of sheer terror, her normally black and white hair looking like a rather messy grey tangle. She was shaking uncontrollably and when Ursula attempted to reach out and pull her out she flinched and whimpered again.

"Cruella, angelfish, it's me, Ursula, you're friend."

She turned her head and yelled out toward the open door.

"Hook! Get in here, it's serious!"

Hook rushed into the room sword drawn, poised to strike. He scanned the room and when he saw Ursula pointing underneath the bed he crouched too see what she was pointing at. He immediately jumped backwards, startled. He sheathed his sword and literally jumped over to help.

"What in the blazes is wrong with her?"

Ursula just shook her head.

"I don't know I just found her like this."

She extended her hand out again, slowly as to not frighten the shaking mess that was Cruella. Eventually Cruella took the hand and she was pulled out from under the bed.

"Cruella, tell us who did this to you?"

Hook joined in to now, his eyes darting across the room looking for the intruder.

"That's right; I'll cut open his gizzard when I find him..."

He had grabbed the hilt of his sword when Ursula placed a tentacle on it. He looked at her. She was shaking her head. She shot him a look.

_We don't want to scare her anymore._

Hook immediately caught on and released the hilt.

"We should take her to the others; they'd know what to do."

Hook nodded his head in agreement. He looked at Cruella who was still shaking.

"Do ya think ya can walk?"

Cruella didn't reply, she simply just whimpered. Hook looked at Ursula again.

"I'll take that for a no."

Ursula moved towards Cruella.

"I'll carry her."

Hook cut in front of her, startling the sea witch.

"No, I'll do it."

And with that he carefully wrapped Cruella's arms around his neck as he carefully picked her up piggy back style. Ursula raised an eyebrow and gave him a baffled look. He simply shrugged before he responded.

"I know we haven't had the greatest relationship ever but we are still villains, and we look out for each other. Besides,"

He looked at Ursula and gave her his most dashing smile.

"I pride myself on being a gentleman after all."

Normally Ursula would have rolled her eyes at him but this time she didn't say anything. She held the door open as Hook walked out carrying the petrified Cruella on his back, and then silently followed them out, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Clash of Power.

Maleficent sat in her seat in the grand hall, glaring at the three empty seats which were part of the Villain High Council.

_It's already 9:30, where the hell are those three? There will be hell to pay when I find out._

She turned her glare out towards the crowd. Everyone was blabbering and laughing.

_What vulgar idiots. I can't understand how half of them even became villains in the first place._

She turned her head and looked out at the upside down V-shaped design the high council's chairs made. Towards the far right she saw Hades slumped in his chair sucking down worm martinis. The next 2 seats, Cruella's and Hook's respectively, were empty. Her blood boiled at the sight of the empty chairs. She then looked to her left and saw Jafar sitting beside her, looking out into the crowd. His face betrayed nothing of the previous events that occurred almost an hour. He turned and saw her looking at him and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

She shifted her gaze past Queen Grimhilde and Scar towards the last seat, which was supposed to seat Ursula. It was empty. Jafar followed her gaze and simply nodded.

"I understand, I've been wondering about that too. It's unusual for any villain to be more than 15 minutes late."

Maleficent was about to speak when the door on her right burst opened, with Ursula holding open the followed by Captain Hook carrying Cruella on his back. Hades who was sitting closest to the door gave them a funny look. Maleficent was about to yell at them when she noticed how Hook was carrying Cruella and the expression on Ursula's face made her stop and give them a chance to feebly attempt to explain the reason for being late. Hades look changed into a rather smug grin.

"Jeez Hook; I know Cruella treats you like a horse bu-"

He stopped talking when he got a good look at Cruella. In an instant Hades had appeared beside Cruella and Hook and picked her up and laid her on the floor. Cruella simply curled herself into a ball. The other villains began to murmur as the High Council members left their seats to crowd around to see what the problem was. Only Jafar and Maleficent remained seated, although Jafar was gripping the edges of his seat trying to get a better view. Voices began to ring out from the crowd of villains.

"What happened?"

"Who is it?"

"What's going on?"

Maleficent had enough.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone was silent, save for the small whimpering of the petrified Cruella. Most of the villains began taking their seats once more. Maleficent turned towards Ursula, who was still standing near the prone form of Cruella. She wanted to know what happened, and asking Hook wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Ursula."

Ursula swivelled her head to find the source of the voice that was calling her. When she saw it was Maleficent she quickly turned to give her her full attention.

"I apologize for the lot of us being late, but as you can see we have a... problem."

She motioned to Cruella who had been picked up by Hook and was in the process of being moved into her seat. A burly voice came from somewhere in the crowd.

"No one solves problems like Gaston!"

The other villains either groaned or snickered. Ursula was about to drench Gaston when Maleficent held her hand up to stop her. Ursula stopped advancing and looked at Maleficent, as did everyone talking.

"Ursula, what happened to her?"

Ursula couldn't really give her the information that Maleficent wanted. Instead, she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Hook and I found her like that. She was curled up under her bed."

Hook chimed in.

"She was shaking and whimpering as if she'd seen a ghost!"

Ursula shot Hook a dirty glance. Hook shrugged.

"She wanted to know!"

"But you didn't have to tell her that much!"

Maleficent placed her hands on her forehead.

"Thank you both, that will be enough."

_This is going to be tougher then I hoped._

There was a slight mumbling coming from her right, but she simply ignored it and thought of it as white noise. The other villains began to mumble and chatter among themselves. She simply glared out into the assembled entourage.

"Everybody please be QUIET!"

She shouted the last word, making everyone shut their mouths.

Suddenly the deep burly voice rose from the crowd again.

"NO ONE KEEPS QUIET LIKE GASTON!"

The other villains began snickering again. Maleficent's face was awash with rage. She stood up and let loose a lightning bolt directly at Gaston. In an instant there was a bright purple flash and a smoking husk was what was left of Gaston. All he could do cough. Maleficent sat down again, glaring.

"No one fries like Gaston either. And if you keep talking no one will burn like Gaston."

Gaston, who had finally recovered, opened his mouth, but shut again after using what little brains he had to think about it.

Maleficent heard the mumbling coming from her right again. This time she turned around with sceptre raised. To her surprise it was Hades, who was pacing with his hands behind his back, who was the source of the mumbling.

"Hades."

Hades didn't hear or simply ignored her and kept pacing. Maleficent's patience wore thinner and thinner.

"Hades."

This time she rolled almost hissed as she said his name. Still no response. Her face became filled with rage.

"HADES!"

This time he heard her and shook himself back into reality.

"Wasawhosawhattheyawhat?"

He was looking around for the source of the voice calling him. He turned to see all the other villains looking at him.

"Sorry I was just thinking bout something."

He swiftly sat back down and looked around at the other villains, most of them still staring at him. Hades stood up, his hair shifted from its cool blue into a near crimson red.

"WHAT? YOU YUTZS WANNA HAVE AN AFTERLIFE? THEN STOP STARING!"

Everyone except Maleficent and the other council members had quickly turned away or looked at their feet. Hades hair had returned to its cool blue colour and as he was about to sit down again when he heard Maleficent's cold, but beautiful voice, this time more calm.

"Hades."

He turned to look at Maleficent who was still glaring at him.

"Ya sweet cheeks?"

If Maleficent was offended by the comment, which she most certainly was, her face gave no hints that it did.

"Do you know what happened to Cruella?"

She motioned with her hands and gazed at Cruella, who was currently in the fettle position. She had been moved to her chair by Hook. She returned her gaze to Hades.

"Well?"

Hades could see her patience was wearing thin again.

"What happened I dunno."

He shrugged his shoulders in response. He looked at Maleficent, her face filled with irritation in not receiving the answer she wanted. He continued.

"Who, however, I do know."

Everyone was silent, even Maleficent, who was looking at him in disbelief. Hades slumped back into his chair deep within thought. He started mumbling to himself.

"He's never done this before... Why would he start now... why-."

He was cut off by Maleficent, who had recovered just enough to ask him a question.

"Who was it?"

Hades simply turned towards her. Then he looked out into the crowd of villains, each looking at him with sense of eagerness and fear.

"It was the Black god, Chernabog."

The other villains gasped and chattered amongst each other. Voices could be heard loudly enough that Maleficent could hear their conversations.

"Chernabog? Who's that?"

"I thought he was only a myth!"

"This can't be good if he's involved!"

Maleficent was about to stand up when Jafar did so instead. He raised his cobra staff into the air and slammed it onto the floor causing everyone to stop and look at him. He turned towards Hades.

"I thought Chernabog was only a myth."

Other voices piped in.

"Who is Chernabog?"

"What is he?"

"Why is he doing this?"

Jafar once more slammed his staff into the ground.

"SILENCE!"

He glared at the assembled villains with a malicious look. No one said another word. Jafar returned his gaze to Hades.

"Well?"

Hades, who had finally returned to his normal, relaxed state, had just finished sucking down worm martini and was wiping any residue off his face. He looked at Jafar, his face calm and casual.

"Well what?"

He let go of the empty glass and before the glass hit the floor a new one appeared, full. Jafar's patience began to wear thin.

_Why can't this hot headed buffoon be more cooperative?_

He realized he was clenching his teeth. Jafar took a deep breath in and relaxed, his face becoming eerily calm. He spoke to Hades again, this time more calmly.

"Would you mind answering the questions? Please."

Hades simply raised his eyebrow. He looked directly at Jafar.

"Well since you asked so nicely."

He stood up and looked at Jafar.

"To answer YOUR question,"

He pointed at Jafar.

"No, Chernabog is NOT a myth; he's as real as you or me.

Ignoring the glare from Jafar, Hades turned his attention to the crowd now and began to address each of their questions.

"Chernabog is the Black god, probably the most powerful being in existence."

Some people in the crowd murmured, others gasped in awe. He heard a deep and smooth voice bellow from the crowd.

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMOUS TALK OF A GOD GREATER THAN THE LORD?"

Someone behind Frollo shouted at him.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR RELIGIOUS TALK YOU HYPOCRITICAL JUDGE! YOU CAN SEE THAT THERE ARE OTHER GODS, AND BESIDES YOU'RE NOT A VERY PURE SOUL!"

Frollo rebuffed his statement.

"I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE EXISTENCE OF OTHER GODS AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M MORE HOLY THAN THE REST OF YOU!

A shouting match ensued. Hades simply ignored Frollo and the other villains and continued, raising his voice so he could be heard over the noise.

"What he is is the most evil being in creation. He's half submerged in a volcano that goes by the name Bald Mountain, but that doesn't diminish his powers. Every Walpurgis Nacht he rises from his slumber and calls forth many dead spirits and demonic beings."

His attitude changed at the mention of dead spirits.

"Every blasted time he does that many of the damned souls rise from the underworld, and whenever they return at the end of the night, they come back whiny and wanting freedom."

He rolled the word "freedom" on his tongue, making a rather repulsive face when he said it, as if the word was a rotten piece of food.

"Of course,"

He lit a blue fireball in his hand. His hair beginning to show signs of his anger.

"I put 'em back in their place."

His hair changed colors again from blue to reddish orange as he threw the fireball with all his godly strength at the other end of the room. Many of the other villains ducked as the fireball passed over them before exploding in a dazzling display of blue fire, leaving a rather large gaping hole in the far wall. Hades was standing there, hunched over with his arms at his side, fists clenched, his shark like teeth showing in a twisted snarl. As his hair returned once more to its cool blue he passed his hand thru his flaming hair.

"Alright, I'm cool, I'm cool."

He continued to look at the crowd. He continued informing them about this "Chernabog" creature.

"As for WHY he's doing this I can't answer that. Whad'ya think I am some kinda mind reader? Sheesh."

He sat down again, creating another Martini and slurping it down noisily. Jafar sat down shaking his head. This time it was Maleficent's turn to address the crowd.

"Look, we don't know precisely what we're up against,"

She immediately turned her head and glared at Hades who was about to contradict her. He caught her gaze and immediately shut his mouth.

"But it's obvious that he is a major threat to us as a group. So, tomorrow I want you all here again for another meeting. We,"

She cast her arms to her sides, motioning towards the other seven high council members.

"Will learn as much as we can about this new, dark threat. So, remember that tomorrow morning, 9 O'clock sharp there will be a meeting. Meeting adjourned."

As the other villains began to disperse Maleficent and the other high council members moved into their private meeting room, save for Cruella, who was still curled in a ball and had to be moved by Hook. As they began to sit Maleficent raised her sceptre at Hades, giving him a death stare. She began shouting at the top of her lungs.

"YOU KNEW OF THIS, THIS... THING BEFORE AND YOU NEVER MENTIONED IT TO US?"

Hades simply shrugged. Maleficent's rage grew as she pointed the sceptre directly at his head.

"Babe, whad'ya take me for, some kinda everyday average schmuck?"

He made exaggerated circular hand motions as he said it.

"I'm a GOD, remember? You really think you can hurt me?"

Maleficent's face showed the slightest sign of defeat before returning to its original death glare. She pushed the sceptre, now glowing with green power into his face.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN-"

Hades cut her off before she could finish.

"Sweet Cheeks-"

Maleficent screamed at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SWEET CHEEKS!"

Hades ignored her and continued.

"remember, I'm married to another goddess. Marriage takes away fear from other women and places it onto fear of your wife."

He used his left thumb and index finger to grab and push aside her sceptre, as if it was a dirty piece of garbage.

"You don't scare me."

Maleficent's face was so filled with rage that her green skin began to look red.

"WHY YOU, YOU, YOU!"

She was about to lob a fireball at Hades when a hand pushed in front of her and a deep suave voice broke her concentration.

"Maleficent, my dear, this isn't getting us anywhere."

She was about to blast Jafar when she saw the look in his face. He had a look of calm, yet it had a sense of worry to it. The rage that was built up in her slowly began to drain away. She slowly sat down. This time Jafar spoke.

"Now, first off, is there anything we can do for Cruella there?"

He pointed at Cruella who had stopped shaking but was still curled in a ball. Hades simply looked at her before making a gun shape with his right and aiming it at her. He bent the thumb down and instantly a blue stream of smoke shot out as his hand made a recoiling motion. As Hades blew the residual smoke around his finger away the rest of the smoke began to circle Cruella. As the smoke cleared Cruella was shaking her head, coughing and mumbling under her breath. As the other villains looked at her she caught them staring and with her face now returned to its normal angry state, gave each of them a death glare.

"This...NEVER...gets...mentioned...EVER...again...ARE...WE...CLEAR?"

She spoke thru gritted teeth but that only added to the menace. She relaxed a bit before speaking again.

"Now,"

She motioned with her hands towards her night clothing that she was still wearing.

"Would one of you magic using villains please zap my clothes onto me? I'm not entirely comfortable in this."

Again, Hades raised his right hand in a gun motion and bent his thumb, making a recoiling motion as a blue lightning bolt zapped Cruella. As soon as the bolt hit Cruella, her regular black dress and yellow fur coat and purse appeared on her immediately. She gave Hades an appreciative look as she took out a cigarette from her purse and placed it on her cigarette holder before lighting it.

"Thanks dah-ling."

As she took a long drag and exhaled green smoke Hades bowed his head in a semi mocking form.

"No worries babe."

A new voice, one as smooth and suave as Jafar's, but had a British accent, spoke up.

"So, what ARE we going to do about this Chernabog."

Scar, who had been looking at his claws as if tired of this meeting, had deliberately emphasised the word "are".

Queen Grimhilde, who hadn't looked up from her hand mirror the whole time, simply nodded her head, too enchanted by her own beauty to even bother talking.

Scar looked around at the other villains.

"Well?"

Everyone was silent for a bit. Eventually Maleficent spoke up.

"I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Ok wow that took awhile...<p>

Oohhh a new villain, bigger and more powerful then Maleficent? Something's going down and Maleficent seems to know what to do... we hope...

I hope you enjoy, and remember to rate and review!

KTHNXBAI :D


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to apologize if it feels like i'm copying an idea or a writing style you have. It's not intentional! anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Two Sides to Every Coin<p>

Maleficent looked at Grimhilde, who was still staring at her reflection in her hand mirror. Maleficent got up and slowly walked up behind the distracted queen.

"But before we discuss the plan..."

She snatched the mirror out of Grimhilde's hands. The wicked queen turned to find out who had taken her precious mirror, her face filled with anger. Jafar had seen that look before. He had made the mistake of referring to her makeup as "expensive junk", which was swiftly followed by a slap and a break up with her. When Grimhilde saw it was a rather irritated Maleficent, the anger washed away from her face and was replaced with embarrassment and fear. Maleficent returned the mirror to Grimhilde, which she immediately put away. Maleficent returned to her seat.

"Better, now as I was saying, Hades will-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, I DON'T REMEMBER AGREEING TO THIS!"

Hades was glaring at the other council members. He turned his glare directly at Maleficent.

"I AIN'T DOING IT."

Maleficent glared at him.

"You haven't even heard it yet!"

Hades snorted.

"I'm fairly sure it either involves talking to or confronting Chernabog."

Hades looked at Maleficent smugly. She didn't say anything but gave him a death stare. Hades started to laugh.

"I knew it, but the answer's still no, babe."

Scar looked across the table at Hades, still bored as ever.

"Come now Hades, surely a god like yourself could complete such a simple mission."

Hade's hair shifted into a crimson red colour as he stood up. He launched a fireball at Scar, who leaned over to the left so it missed his head by a few inches. Scar yawned as Hades was about throw another fireball when a green coloured barrier appeared between them. Maleficent had stood up sceptre in hand.

"Both of you that's enough."

Scar just sat there looking at his claws while Hades slumped into his chair, arms crossed and mumbling something vulgar under his breath. Maleficent turned her attention towards Hades.

"Hades, why won't you talk to him? You're both gods, so I can't see why you two can't tal-"

Hades cut her off with an obnoxious laugh.

"Babe, you have NO idea how powerful he is. Plus there's two problems with your plan."

Maleficent sat down again, slightly irritated at being interrupted. Hades raised his index and middle finger on his left hand. He dropped the middle finger first.

"One, Chernabog's power trumps Zeus, Poseidon, and mine COMBINED. Got that? In a fight I wouldn't last a minute. Two,"

He dropped the remaining finger.

"God's might be immortal, but that doesn't mean we can't be crippled. Why don't one of you shmucks go, I'll revive you if you die."

Hades relaxed into his chair waving his hand, creating a worm martini. He smirked at the others.

"Well?"

Nobody said anything. They all knew Hades made a valid point. Hades just kept smirking. Finally Maleficent spoke, her voice filled with irritation at not finding a solution.

"Fine, let's just call this meeting adjourned."

She looked at the clock.

_Damn it, it's only 10:15._

She returned her attention to villains, who had begun to stand up.

"Hang on a second."

The other villains stopped and looked at her.

"Everybody think about some kind of plan. We will meet back here in 8 hours. That should be enough to think of something."

The other villains kept staring, as if waiting for another speech. She returned their gazes with a leer.

"YOU CAN LEAVE NOW."

The villains quickly vacated the room, not wanting to incur Maleficent's wrath. Maleficent groaned and placed her head in her hands. She shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

Suddenly a voice beside her startled her.

"Am I included in that list my dear?"

She turned to see Jafar, who was smiling at her mischievously. She looked at him and smiled. No matter what he said it usually made her feel better.

"Sometimes, Jafar, Sometimes."

He grinned at her and kissed her hand. She blushed a bit before standing up. Jafar offered her his arm which she gladly accepted. As they walked out he looked at her.

"Well my dear, from now on I'll try not be an idiot."

Maleficent giggled. It was nice to see that someone was intelligent enough to understand her. She gave him a playful glare.

"Much appreciated. But next time,"

Jafar turned and gave her a quizzical look. She pointed her scepter at him.

"If you usurp my command ever again, I promise you it'll be the last thing you do."

Jafar laughed though he knew inside she was partly serious. He smiled at her.

"Very well my deadly sorceress."

"Fairy."

Jafar looked at Maleficent.

"Pardon me?"

She looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"I'm a fairy. If you're going to be calling me something, at least get it right."

He saw the look in her eyes, hoping that the information wasn't going to deter him from her. He grinned.

"Very well my deadly fairy."

His voice had no signs of insult or sarcasm to it. Maleficent was pleased, he hadn't mocked her or moved away. She knew fairies had a rather unpleasant reputation for being good. She shuddered internally. Jafar's voice snapped her back into the real world.

"Well,"

He looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed. She looked at him with a curious look.

"I was a genie at one point so it's alright, I understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone."

She looked at him incredulously.

"A genie?"

Jafar gave a sheepish grin.

"Yes, I was a genie. Before you ask, I died and Hades brought me back, albeit without my phenomenal cosmic powers."

Maleficent laughed as he explained why he wasn't a genie anymore. The last part sounded like something from a script. She smiled at him and pulled him forward as she walked. They walked out into the main hall. Jafar turned to her.

"Would you like to go anywhere? I saw how upset you got during the meeting."

Maleficent shrugged. As nice as it was to see that he cared, she knew that there was more important to deal with.

"No it's alright; I think I'll go to the study. I should start to work on a plan to stop Chernabog."

Jafar laughed.

"Don't you remember what I said about relaxing?"

Maleficent just shot him a death stare. She let go of his arm and strode ahead of him. Jafar quickly caught up and grabbed her arm. She turned around and gave him an icy stare. He raised his arms in an attempt to show her he meant no harm.

"I'm sorry, I was only joking; you looked pretty upset during the meeting and, I was only trying to help out."

She looked into his eyes. Something in her dark heart realised that he was being sincere. She sighed.

"It's alright; I am a bit stressed actually."

She began rubbing her temples. Jafar slowly walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. Maleficent went slack a bit and breathed out, much more relaxed than before.

"It's alright, I understand. My minion's a talking idiotic parrot who can't keep his beak shut."

Maleficent just giggled. She rarely ever giggled; it was a childish action in her opinion. Yet, she felt so at peace with Jafar that something in her heart told her to let loose a bit.

"Well, I could really use a walk."

Jafar's eyes lit up a bit. He smiled and moved beside Maleficent. He extended his arm again.

"Well then my dear, may I escort you around the castle?"

She was hesitant to do so, not due to her not wanting to, but rather to tease the vizier. She gave him a long, thoughtful look before finally taking his arm.

"Very well, you may escort me."

She gave him a slight smirk. Jafar simply nodded and they began to walk around the castle. The first room they passed was the lounge, where almost 7 hours ago they had seen each other. At the moment the TV was blaring, playing some kind of sport, with Gaston, Clayton and McLeach sitting on the couch, cheering on one of the teams. The villainous pair simply rolled their eyes at the others sitting down, though none of them seemed to notice. Maleficent looked at Jafar, her face showing slight signs of annoyance at the group of loud, burly men yelling at the TV.

"Don't these meatheads have ANYTHING better to do?"

As they passed the room Jafar chuckled.

"You've just answered your own questions. They're meatheads, what CAN we expect from them? I doubt we'll see any good ideas, or any ideas for that matter, come from them."

Maleficent burst out laughing. Jafar just grinned. Maleficent kept laughing. They continued on, and passed the Salon area. As they did they saw Ursula, Grimhilde, Medusa, Tremaine, and a now normal Cruella all getting their hair done through the use of giant machines that sat on their heads, gossiping and reading magazines. Maleficent scoffed as she past them. She found this room to be utterly useless and time wasting. She noticed Cruella, Ursula and even Grimhilde, who had looked up from her reflection in her mirror. They raised their eyebrows at them as if to ask "what is this?" Maleficent just gave them icy stares which made the three of them quickly lower their eyes. Cruella and Ursula pretended they were reading magazines while Grimhilde was pretending looking at her reflection. The pair walked on, though Maleficent knew that she would later get swamped with questions by the three. They continued walking, passing a rather busy looking Yzma and an insane looking Mim, both conducting their own little experiments in the labs. Almost immediately after they heard Yzma yelling "it's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT!" right before a loud explosion followed by Mim's insane cackling. Maleficent turned her head towards Jafar.

"Didn't you and her-"

She was cut off almost immediately by him.

"Don't even bring it up; it was a bad idea to begin with."

She shrugged as they continued to walk. She knew when to let things go. They continued their walk, passing the games room. They saw Hades, Dr. Faciler, Oogie Boogie, Sykes, Ratcliffe, Honest John, Stromboli and The Coachman all sitting at a poker table playing some card game. It was immediately clear that Oogie was trying, and failing miserably, to conceal a hidden ace. On the couch Captain Hook had just bested Prince John at some video game or another, and was now mocking the prince as he curled into a ball and sucked his thumb. At the back they saw the Horned King and the Queen of Hearts playing darts. The Queen's face was getting redder by the minute as the Horned King continually threw well placed darts. After having past the games room the Queen of Hearts finally erupted. They heard her yelling at her darts opponent.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Both Jafar and Maleficent turned around in time to see the Horned King running at full speed out of the games room and in the opposite direction as the Queen of Hearts gave chase. The villainous duo both chuckled at the spectacle they just witnessed. As they continued their walk Jafar noticed that Maleficent's hand had begun to slip and move closer to his. He moved his hand up and gently grasped hers. Maleficent blushed but did not let go. Jafar gave Maleficent a dashing smile which she returned with a happy smile of her own. They continued to walk; now holding hands. They passed the garden, where Scar and Shere Khan had sat and were talking, most likely about some cat thing they had in common. They passed the pool, the theater and the gym, each containing a few villains, but none of them seeming to notice the pair as they passed. Eventually Jafar and Maleficent had reached the study, and as they passed they saw Frollo, who was reading the bible. He saw the duo and began cackling in his low voice.

"HAHAHA, LOOK AT THAT, A HERETIC AND A FREAK GETTING TOGETHER! YOU WILL BOTH BURN IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!"

No one was in the room except Frollo, who was still laughing his head off. Jafar felt Maleficent's grip tighten and as he looked at her, he saw she was both angry and upset, but mostly angry. Jafar had enough of the idiot laughing in front of him.

"Well, at least we're not perverted freaks who lust over the enemy all while claiming to be pure and holy. At least I know we aren't going to be damned like you, you annoying, useless, cowardly, insignificant, hypocritical insect."

Jafar snarled as he said the last few words. He smirked as Frollo looked at him speechless. He let go of Maleficent's hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, making a gesture as to say "let's go". They continued forward, Jafar still smirking at how badly he insulted Frollo. Maleficent stopped after walking for a bit and pulled him closer to her.

"Thank you for defending me back there."

She gave him a shy look, one he had not seen before. He smiled back at her.

"Anything for you my dear."

She looked into his eyes.

"I've never told anyone this but I'm a rather insecure woman. A lot of people call me names and show great hatred towards me, and I usually maim or kill them, but deep down it makes me feel as if I'm alone in this world."

Jafar could see how upset she was becoming with this conversation and quickly pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her.

"Well, with me here you'll never have to worry about people like that. Besides, I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent, charismatic and wonderful being on this planet."

Maleficent smiled at him. It hadn't even been a day since he asked her out yet he made her feel as if they we're married. She didn't feel the disgust she normally felt when she thought about the concept of marriage, but something about the way he made her feel made the word seem tolerable for the moment. She looked at him happily.

"Do you really mean it?"

Jafar moved his face closer to hers.

"Every word my dangerous dark fairy."

She grinned at him, both for the complement and the fact that he remembered what she was. She leaned in and kissed him for what felt like an eternity, neither of them wanted to let go until their lungs began screaming for air. They released both of them breathless. As they regained their breath Maleficent looked at Jafar. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, for everything. But do me a favour."

Jafar gave her a confused look.

"Please don't call me a fairy in public; I'd rather the others didn't know."

He smiled and nodded.

"Of course, anything for you my dear."

She returned his smile.

"Good. Now, I'm going to work on a plan to deal with Chernabog, and I suggest you do to. I think it would be better if we did it separately, so we don't get… distracted."

She winked at the last word. Jafar nodded his head and bowed in a partially mocking form. He grinned.

"As you command, oh almighty and powerful Mistress of All Evil."

And with that he snapped his fingers and vanished into a puff of red smoke. Maleficent stepped onto the spot we're Jafar was and a new feeling rushed into her. It was a feeling that she hadn't known she had possessed. She too then snapped her fingers and vanished, leaving only a puff of green smoke that began to intertwine with the red, creating a single, twisting column of smoke.

* * *

><p>Hmm... Things seem to be heating up eh? ;)<p>

anyways, now that chapter 4 is up if you want to see something happen then send me a message i'll definitly try to put it in!

remember to review!

KTHNXBAI :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dark Prediction

Maleficent had been sitting in her room for the past 7 hours. She knew that the high council meeting was in less than an hour, yet she had nothing written or planned. She starred at the blank paper on the desk. She simply couldn't wrap her dark and twisted mind around an idea that would be able to stop Chernabog. She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

_Why couldn't Hades be more cooperative? If he had just agreed to the plan then none of us would have to be wasting time coming up with something else._

She picked up her quill, its black feather dangling lazily over to one side. She started to write something but scrunched up her face and crumpled the paper. She threw the paper towards the overflowing garbage can, which bounced off the other pieces and landed on the floor. She glanced over at the can, her mind becoming angrier and angrier at the inability to find a solution. She picked up her sceptre and slowly turned towards the garbage. She smiled menacingly at the garbage before yelling and annihilating the poor can. As she watched the pieces of burning paper fall like snow her rage slowly began to subside. She sighed and sat back down at her desk.

_I do hope at least SOMEONE has a plan._

She returned her attention to the desk and made a blank sheet of paper materialize before glaring at it as if something would magically make the plans write itself.

* * *

><p>Jafar was running around the castle, frantically searching for the hot headed god, Hades. A few hours ago he was sitting at his desk staring at a blank paper.<p>

_Jafar sat quietly in his room, attempting to use his devious mind to think of something to write down. He looked at his garbage can, which was brimming with crumpled blank papers. Jafar snapped his fingers and in an instant the garbage can was a blaze. He placed his elbows and hands on his desk before placing his head between them. _

"_By Allah, I could use a nap."_

_Suddenly Jafar sat up._

"_A nap! That's it!"_

_He grinned. He was extremely pleased with himself. He caught whiff of a nasty smell and remembered the fire. He snapped his fingers and the fire stopped as if it had never been there. Looking at the now charcoal coloured garbage bin he thought of the one person he needed to speak to._

"_Hades."_

He had been searching for a while for the Lord of the Dead. Alas his searching had turned out to be an utter waste of time. He had first talked to Hades' two imps. They shook their heads telling him hadn't seen him all day. He continued onwards, remembering that he had seen the god earlier playing poker or something that involved gambling. He teleported to the games room, only to see the spot at the table Hades had sat at was burned. He saw Sykes, The Coachman, Stromboli and Ratcliffe still playing, each of them looking greedily at each other's chips. He was about to ask one of them when he saw Dr. Facilier sitting on the couch watching the TV. Jafar decided to ask him instead. He walked behind the boker and tapped him on the shoulder with his cobra staff. Facilier turned and saw Jafar. He smiled and opened his arms as if they we're lifelong friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Jafar! How are ya?"

Jafar gave him a polite smile. He didn't really have an opinion about Facilier, though he could see that he had quite a bit of potential to become a major villain. He needed to have a close eye kept on him. Competition was the last thing he needed.

"I'm well Doctor, and yourself?"

The shadow man simply shrugged.

"Ehh, not bad I guess, considering I just lost a hundred bucks to Sykes over there."

He pointed to the man with the nice suit, smoking a cigar. There was a pair of Dobermans sitting patiently at his side. Facilier returned his focus to Jafar.

"Now, what can I do for ya? Need your future read? A palm reading perhaps?"'

Faciiler had made a deck of tarot cards appear in his hands. He began shuffling them. Jafar shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering if you had seen Hades or if you know where he is."

Facilier put the cards back and shook his head.

"Sorry, the last I saw of him was him exploding in rage when I cleaned him out of his chips about an hour ago. He burst into orange flames before disappearing in a cloud of smoke."

Jafar sighed. This search was getting him nowhere.

"Thank you for your time."

As Jafar had begun to turn around he heard Facilier gasp. He turned to see a card come flying at him. Jafar leaned back and caught it. He turned and glared at the voodoo practitioner. The doctor shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, raising his arms up defensively. He was about to explain that it wasn't him when from his jacket pocket flew another 2 cards, both of them flying at Jafar. Jafar simply leaned sideways and caught them both. He walked over to Dr. Facilier and tried to give him the cards. The doctor just stared at the cards. After a few moments he looked at Jafar.

"Well, this is something new. Please, sit, I think it's important."

Jafar rolled his eyes but sat down anyways. Facilier continued.

"You know how accurate my readings are, but this is something I haven't seen before. The cards have never flown out by themselves. However, that's not what's bugging me."

He showed Jafar the three cards that he had caught.

"it's the cards and the order they appeared. Take a look at this one."

He held the first one in his hand and put the other two down facedown onto the coffee table in front of them.

"This one's the Wheel of Fortune. It means something in your life is going to change drastically."

Jafar smirked, remembering that Maleficent had agreed to go to dinner with him.

_Well, you're certainly right about that._

The doctor continued on. He placed the card face up on the table and picked up the second one.

"This one is The Tower. It signals that there will be a great battle. I doubt it will turn out well."

Jafar simply raised an eyebrow. The fact that the doctor mentioned a great battle made his mind race. He wondered if he was referring to a battle with Chernabog. The doctor placed the The Tower on the table. He picked up the last card and revealed it. It was a giant black demon with huge bat like wings and eerie yellow eyes. Jafar was taken aback by the card image. He looked at the doctor. Facilier looked at him and placed the card on the table.

"That card's The Devil and it means that there's a terrible evil in your future."

As the doctor and the vizier looked at the three cards on the table, the cards began to glow a greenish- purple colour. The cards started to spin, moving closer to each other until they had stacked up on top each other. As they spun faster and faster the three cards became a new card. It suddenly stopped face up. Even though Jafar understood little on the concept of tarot cards he understood what this one meant. The doctor let out a gasp. He hesitantly picked up the new card. He looked at the picture. He looked directly at Jafar, the shadow man's face filled with fear and sorrow. He gave Jafar the card.

"That one... that one is death. It means either you or someone close to you is going to die. I'm truly sorry."

Jafar looked at the card, his face filled with shock and fear. It was that of a robed skeleton holding a book pointing at a name, two bloody scythes beside the creature. He tried to hand the card back to Dr. Facilier but the boker shook his head and held his hands up. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out his deck, searching through it until he found the cards he wanted. He showed them to Jafar. They we're the same cards that Jafar had seen, yet they looked different. He realised the artwork wasn't the same.

"The card in your hand isn't mine. In fact, none of the cards that flew out of my jacket are mine. I think it's a sign that you're supposed to keep them."

Jafar was still a bit shocked at what he had been told. It wasn't every day that he was told that he was going to die. As he put the cards in his robes his mind shifted to thoughts of those closest to him.

_Well, it couldn't be Hades; he is a god so he doesn't count. That leaves... Hook, Iago, Scar, Cruella, Ursula, Grimhilde or- _

Suddenly an image of the dark fairy flashed in his mind.

_Oh no, for the love of all evil let it not be her!_

"Jafar?"

Jafar snapped out his thoughts and turned to the shadow man, who was still looking at him. Jafar gave him a sad grin.

"Well, thank you for the warning; I'll be extra careful in the future. I have to find Hades, so I'll see you later alright?"

The Doctor bowed his head.

"Alright, see ya later Jafar."

Jafar had turned and walked out of the games room. After a few steps he stopped. He was still very troubled by the grim news he had just received.

_I don't want any of my friends to die, especially Maleficent. What am I supposed to do now?_

Jafar shook his head. As troubling as the news was he knew he still needed to find Hades. He passed the thought out of his head and returned to his original plan. He thought about where to find him when he remembered that Hades enjoyed the bar when he was mad. Jafar snapped his fingers and teleported into the bar. He scanned the room. There were many villains drinking but no Hades. Jafar was getting more and more annoyed at the absence of the god. Jafar groaned pretty loudly.

_Allah, I need a drink._

He walked up to the bar and sat in one of the empty bar stools. He snapped his fingers and within seconds the bartender appeared.

"What'll you have sir?"

Jafar sighed.

"Give me a Snakebite."

The bartender was about to turn around to make his drink when another voice came from behind Jafar.

"Give me a triple shot of your best rum."

Jafar turned around to see Captain Hook coming towards him. The bartender nodded and walked off. He smiled at the pirate captain.

"Hook, how are you my dear friend?"

Hook smiled back as he sat on the stool next to the vizier.

"Not bad, except that blasted Peter Pan continues to plague me like the insect he is. And that blasted crocodile, ARRGHHH!"

Hook slammed his hook into the bar table, his face turning red. Jafar turned to the angry captain. He chuckled and patted the poor captain's back.

"It's alright my friend, for when we, the villains, rule this world then it will be Peter Pan who cowers and hides from us!"

Jafar began cackling. Hook and the rest of the patrons gave him an incredulous look before Hook smiled maliciously and started laughing too. Soon the whole bar began to laugh and gloat. Eventually the laughter died down. Jafar and Hook both turned back to the bar and saw that their drinks had arrived, with a full bottle of rum instead of the shot glasses that Hook asked for. Hook turned his head and saw the bartender and nodded. The bartender saw the gesture and nodded in response. As Hook opened the bottle Jafar took his cup and sipped its contents. Jafar sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Damn it's almost 6, and I still haven't found Hades."

Hook looked at Jafar and raised an eyebrow. He took a rather long swig from the bottle before speaking.

"You're looking for Hades? Why didn't ya say so? I saw the bilge rat about half an hour ago. I think he was with the missus, and swaggle me eyes, she was a beauty."

Jafar turned towards Hook and grabbed him. Hook was in the middle of taking a swig when Jafar shook him. Hook spat out the rum.

"BLAST IT ALL, WHAT?"

Jafar kept shaking him.

"WHERE IS HADES?"

Hook managed to wrench free of Jafar's grasp.

"HE'S IN HIS ROOM YA BLITHERING IDIOT."

Jafar stood up and snapped his fingers. He disappeared in a flash of red smoke, leaving a confused and slightly drunk Hook staring at the spot that Jafar had just been.

"Blithering blockhead that fool."

Then without a second thought, he turned back to the bar and finished his bottle.

* * *

><p>Maleficent looked at the clock.<p>

_Oh crap, it's 5:45. The meeting's in 15 minutes. I'd better pack up and get ready._

She gathered her small, black planner and put it in her robes. She looked around the room for her sceptre and saw it lying on her bed. She scooped up the sceptre and snapped her fingers, suddenly appearing in the grand hall. She looked around and saw a very surprised Frollo sitting at one of the tables. He had been reading the bible when she had shown up unexpectedly. His look of shock quickly changed into a smirk.

"Well, what brings you here, abomination?"

Maleficent gave Frollo a cold stare. She _DESPISED _the judge. He was the most self righteous, arrogant, pompous bastard she had ever met. She didn't mind those traits; in fact they were good for a villain to have. What she didn't like, however, was that he turned this animosity towards the other villains. He kept smirking.

"What? Have you nothing to say?"

He was showing his teeth in a snarl. She didn't feel like blasting him, at least not yet anyways. She just gave him a mocking smile.

"I just don't feel like wasting my time on someone whose mind is far too closed to listen to what I said."

Frollo just scoffed.

"Humph. Nothing you could say would be worth listening to anyways."

Maleficent was starting to lose patience with this idiotic buffoon.

"Don't you have someone else to irritate? I'm sure the meatheads are missing their village idiot."

Frollo sneered.

"I'm sure the freaks are missing their leader."

Maleficent's eyes flashed with anger. She stepped towards him, sceptre pointed at Frollo's head.

"I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE BLASTED STRAIGHT INTO HELL I WOULD SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP."

Frollo laughed, although it sounded a bit scared.

"Hell? Why would I be going to hell? I'm one of the most pure people on earth!"

Maleficent's rage turned into laughter.

"PURE? HAHAHAHA, YOU LUSTED OVER A GYPSY, YOU ATTEMPTED TO CONVINCE YOURSELF THAT IT WAS OK, THEN YOU OFFERED HER FREEDOM FOR SEX, FOLLOWED BY AN ATTEMPT TO MURDER HER AND THAT HUNCHBACK YOU RAISED! SO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU WON'T BE GOING TO HELL, PLEASE."

Maleficent was smirking at Frollo, his face red. He slammed his bible shut, his eyes filled with rage. Suddenly his face had become calm and peaceful as he picked up his bible.

"Whatever you want to believe, you monstrous demon. It's not surprising that you're kind would twist the mind with unholy beliefs, or here how you would attempt to make me sink to such a pathetic and scum ridden level like yours."

He smirked at her before, his face showing signs of satisfaction at the icy glare she was giving him. As he turned around Maleficent raised her sceptre, a green aura encircling the crystal ball. Her eyes filled with rage as she unleashed a fireball at judge. Frollo had just enough time to turn around to see the fireball. It smacked him squarely in the chest. He flew back and smashed into a table. As Frollo got up he realised he was on fire. He screamed at the top of his lungs before running out of the grand hall. Ursula had just entered and sidestepped to allow a burning Frollo to pass. She raised her eyebrow at Maleficent who was smirking with satisfaction. Ursula moved forward, putting out the burning rubble that Frollo had landed in before grinning at Maleficent.

"You know Mal I like your style; it always seems so... theatrical."

Maleficent just grinned.

"He had it coming."

Ursula laughed. She walked with Maleficent towards the private meeting room.

"There's no need to justify it, I found that extremely entertaining."

Maleficent nodded and grinned deviously.

"So did I, so did I."

* * *

><p>Hmm Facilier seems to be giving off an eerie future, while Frollo's being his pompous self.<p>

i hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: MAJOR CREDIT GIVEN WHERE DUE. THANKS TO DITZYMINX FOR THE USAGE OF HER PERSEPHONE CHARACTER, I OWE YOU BIG TIME! GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES ALL YOU HADES FANS ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Crazy Stupid Ideas<p>

Jafar had appeared in the male wing of the castle just in time to see Persephone walking out of Hades bedroom. She saw Jafar and waved.

"Hi Jaffy!"

Jafar cringed but waved back. He disliked the name Jaffy but put up with it since Persephone was Hades wife. Jafar walked towards her and gave her a curt bow before kissing her hand.

"How are you my dear?"

She kinked an eyebrow at him in response. She knew Jafar was a gentleman, but why was he being so nice?

"Ooh, careful Jaffy, you might make the hubby jealous."

Jafar was about to respond when a voice came from the doorway into Hades' room.

"Hey, what's goin on out here Sephy?"

Jafar and Persephone both turned towards the door and saw Hades standing there lighting a cigar.

"You two ain't doin anything behind my back are ya?"

Persephone feigned a pained look at her other half as she walked up to him.

"Like I would do that to you Sweet-flames?"

Hades just threw Jafar a suspicious look. He knew the Vizier's reputation of being a gentlemanly villain, one who might be setting his sights on his girl. Persephone just giggled at her husband's glaring.

"Re-lax Hades, your buddy here was just sayin hi, so drop the jealousy act."

She leaned in and gave her husband a kiss. Jafar made a funny face, but secretly he envied them. It wasn't easy for a villain to get married AND keep his status as a villain. Hades saw the look of disgust and smirked at Jafar.

"Hey don't be giving me funny looks, ain't you and the Mistress of all Evil together?"

Hades kept smirking at the shocked Jafar.

_How could he know?_

Jafar quickly regained his composure and looked at Hades.

"I have no-"

Hades scoffed and made a dismissive motion with his hand.

"Ya can't fool me buddy, I saw you guys in the hallway earlier. Besides, I saw you guys smoochin the other night."

Jafar began shouting at Hades.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?"

Hades didn't appear to be phased by the shouting. A few villains in their rooms peeked out to see what was going on, only to be met by Jafar's glaring. They quickly shut their doors. As Jafar began to calm down Hades chuckled.

'No, I simply was awake when you two saw each other in the lounge."

Jafar raised an eyebrow sceptically, not entirely convinced of Hades reason.

"Why, exactly, were you up?"

The god of the dead simply thumbed over to his wife, who had her hands covering her mouth and was bouncing up and down, obviously excited by the news of the vizier and the fairy. Hades gave Jafar a look that made the vizier chuckle. Persephone couldn't contain her excitement and began to speak.

"Oh I can't wait to talk to her-"

Both of the men shouted at the same time

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!"

Persephone looked at both of the villains as they began overlapping each other in reasons.

"NO, she'll smite you-"

"Don't Sephy, she'll totally-"

"She's the Mistress of all Evil, don't-"

Persephone was becoming crosser and crosser at the two men's mumblings. She wasn't a little kid anymore; she could do things on her own. Her hair became engulfed in flames as she yelled at the duo.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I'M NOT SOME KID!"

Jafar was a bit shaken at her tantrum. Hades simply smiled at her and put his arm around the pouting goddess.

"Babe, look, Maleficent ain't exactly the kindest soul around; she doesn't want to talk to people about nuthin. She's usually... temperamental."

Jafar gave Hades a snarl as Persephone looked at Hades as if she was offended.

"You don't think I could take care of myself?"

Hades shook his head sympathetically. Jafar looked at his watch.

_Crap its 5:55, the meetings in 5 minutes._

"No its just she'd smite you on the spot if you tried, she doesn't like to talk about her life."

"Sweetie, I'm immortal remember? She can try but-"

Jafar turned to the godly pair and cut in at this point.

"I apologize, but I really need to talk to Hades, it's somewhat important. Please don't take it personally Persephone. And I'm only saying this because I know that gods can't die, but they can get hurt. And believe me, Maleficent can hurt people."

Persephone rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Oh for the love of Erebus, fine. She didn't smite me last night when I talked to her; in fact she seemed sort of nice."

Jafar and Hades both raised an eyebrow. It was extremely rare for Maleficent to be nice to anyone, save for her pet, Diablo. Persephone rolled her eyes at the duo's reaction.

"Look I won't if you two stop acting like my mother alright?"

A buzzing noise resonated from Persephone's bust. She pulled a small purple pager and groaned at reading the message.

"By the gods, speaking of mothers…"

She turned to Hades and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later sweetie."

She pulled him in and the gods began to kiss. Hades started to move his hands about her and soon they were full out making out in the hall. Jafar, who was slightly disturbed, yet still a bit envious, turned his head and coughed. The two immortals broke apart.

"Bye Jaffy!"

She waved at the vizier, who bowed curtly, then vanished in a swirl of white orbs. Hades turned to his best friend.

"You know you're a real buzz kill."

Jafar shrugged and patted the god's shoulder.

"Yes my good friend. Now, down to business."

* * *

><p>As Ursula and Maleficent entered the empty meeting room the sea witch turned to the fairy.<p>

"Sooooo, what's going on between you and tall, dark and twi-"

Maleficent glared at her.

"None of your business."

Ursula began laughing, her hoarse voice echoing in the room.

"Sweetcakes, everyone's love life is my interest. I AM the gossip queen. Come on; spill the beans, what's going on?"

Maleficent just kept glaring.

"Nothing. Now stop asking me."

Ursula began laughing again.

"Please, come now, Cruella, Grimhilde, Tremaine, Medusa AND I saw you two with your arms linked walking down the hall."

Maleficent's demeanour changed drastically, from an annoyed and slightly angry one, to a cold and almost serene one.

"That's exactly it, Jafar asked if he could escort me around the castle and I allowed him. End of conversation."

Ursula just chuckled. She knew that there was more. She and Cruella tagged them down the hall and saw them kiss. After the couple had disappeared in their coloured smoke Ursula and Cruella began to smile.

"_Dah-ling, I can't believe it! Who'd of guessed that those two would have gotten together."_

_Ursula laughed._

"_Come on angelfish, it's about time! You saw how Jafar had been eyeing her! And I'm fairly sure Maleficent had eyed him to a few times."_

_Cruella sighed._

"_I suppose dah-ling, I suppose."_

_Ursula raised an eyebrow at Cruella._

"_What's wrong babe?"_

"_I dunno, I guess I'm a bit jealous."_

_Ursula patted the fashion mogul's back._

"_What happened between you and Clayton?"_

_Cruella shuddered at the mention of his name._

"_THAT buffoon? YEUCK, all he did was want to hunt! I mean, sure the furs he brought me were always nice but I mean that's all he did. He never really wanted to spend time with me."_

_Ursula kept patting her back._

"_What a pah-thetic fool that man. Oh you poor unfortunate-"_

_Cruella glared at Ursula. She pointed her cigarette at her._

"_I'M SERIOUS, DON'T START SINGING THAT! THE LAST THING I NEED IS A SONG ABOUT HOW POOR AND SAD MY LIFE IS!"_

_Ursula gave Cruella shocked look. Cruella took a drag from her cigarette and started to relax again._

"_I'm sorry dah-ling; I didn't mean to snap at you."_

_Ursula shrugged. She wasn't entirely bothered by the yelling, but she was a bit surprised._

"_It's alright sweetcakes, no big deal. Come on, I'm hungry."_

_Cruella began to laugh._

"_Dah-ling you're always hungry!"_

_Ursula glared at Cruella, who was in hysterics, before slinking away._

A noise behind Ursula brought her back to the real world. She turned around and saw Scar creep in with a grin on his face, attempting to withhold his laughter. He walked over to his chair and after regaining his composure jumped into his seat. He turned to the dark fairy, who had just seated herself, and raised an eyebrow.

"I saw Frollo running around on fire in the hall. What did he do to you?"

Maleficent smirked.

"Why nothing at all, my feline comrade. Why do you assume it's me?"

Scar scoffed at her attempt to lie. He knew that it was Maleficent. The only other two who would have the ability and reason to set that fool on fire were not nearby. He had seen the duo walking together down the main hallway.

"Please only you have green fire. I must admit, it was hilarious to see that. I heard someone singing Hellfire as the flaming judge ran by, it was quite funny."

Ursula began laughing at the news.

_I must find whoever did the singing, that's a good one!_

Scar smiled at Maleficent, still amused at the image of the burning Frollo.

"Still, I don't believe you can solve all your problems by lighting them on fire."

Maleficent's smirk turned into a frown. She didn't like being told what she could and couldn't do, especially by a cat.

"And why not? I am the Mistress of All Evil! I believe setting things on fire solves all your problems. Like how if you keep telling what to do, you'll be the next one on fire."

Scar made a bowing motion. He knew that Maleficent would keep her word on that.

"Very well, O Queen of Mean."

As Maleficent smirked at the feline another council member entered the room. The fashion mogul entered in her usual "burst through the door" manner.

"Maleficent, dah-ling, how are you?"

Maleficent turned her attention to Cruella. She knew what was about to be asked next, and she was becoming slightly irritated at the other villains. She gave Cruella a bored look.

"I'm well Cruella and yourself?"

Cruella gave her a devilish smile.

"Wretched as usual dah-ling, utterly miserable!"

She sat down next to Ursula.

"So, Mal, what's happening between you and-"

Ursula put her and over Cruella's, much to the latter's immediate protests. Maleficent gave a nod to the sea witch.

"Angelfish, please, not now. Our resident leader doesn't want us to talk about it."

Scar, who had been sitting around looking bored now raised an eyebrow at Ursula.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later Scar."

Maleficent's face flashed with anger.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!"

Cruella started to laugh.

"Come on dah-ling, aren't we villains meant to cause chaos and mayhem in other peoples' lives?"

Maleficent's rage subsided at Cruella's point.

"Yes, but not at other villains! Frollo does that to all of us non-catholic, non-human beings and look what happened to him."

Cruella raised her eyebrow. Apparently she missed something important, or in the very least, entertaining. Scar got her look and answered the unasked question.

"She set the fool on fire. He was running around the castle for a bit before someone finally put him out."

Cruella began to laugh extremely loudly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? MAL, YOU ARE SUCH A WIT!"

Maleficent had simply smirked. It wasn't the first time someone had irritated her, and it most certainly wasn't the first time she set someone on fire. Eventually Cruella had settled down to look around the room.

"Mal, dah-ling, its 6'oclock, where is everyone else?"

Maleficent shrugged. Truthfully she didn't know. As Cruella raised an eyebrow Scar piped in.

"I saw Jafar and Hades a few minutes ago, they were walking down the hall together. I haven't seen Grimhilde though."

This time it was Maleficent's turn to raise an eyebrow at Cruella. The fashion queen shrugged.

"Sorry dah-ling, no idea where the queen is."

She with her left arm to Ursula, who was munching on something she had conjured up.

"We left a little after you and Jafar passed by."

Maleficent wasn't pleased with the absence of her council members. Of all the members she least expected Jafar to be late. He usually had impeccable manners and timing. Hades was another story, he usually came late and his manners left something to be desired. She vaguely remembered that Scar said something about them in the hall. As the other three talked amongst each other Maleficent sighed, ignoring the conversation.

_I wonder where those two are._

* * *

><p>"WHOA WHOA WHOA, hang on there a second. Let me get this straight, you wanna go and talk to Chernabog while you dream?"<p>

Jafar looked at Hades, who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Hades just shook his head.

"Ok, let me think about it... YOU'RE NUTS! THAT'S A SUICIDE MISSION!"

Jafar rolled his eyes. He was used to the gods overreacting, but was always a bit irritated by the eccentric actions that accompanied the yelling.

"Why don't you just revive me if I die?"

Hades suddenly calmed down, something that creeped out the vizier.

"Jaffy, buddy-"

"I CAN ACCEPT YOUR WIFE CALLING ME THAT, BUT DON'T YOU START THAT!"

Hades chuckled. He enjoyed getting a rise outta the sorcerer.

"Aight, chillax. Look, if he can raise the dead without the lord of the deads' permission, think about what will happen if you die under his power."

Jafar hadn't thought of it that way. Still, he needed to figure the demon god's plan. Jafar just grinned at Hades.

"Then I'll just make sure I don't die then."

As Jafar turned the corner and entered the door Hades began to mutter under his breath.

"Memo to me, memo to me, find out why I hang out with these bozos... Sheesh! Oi-vey, what a bunch of shmucks!"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DISNEY... I SHOULDA WROTE THIS EARLIER, I'M A DUMBO

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shadows, Hooks and Queens<p>

As Jafar entered the meeting room he saw Maleficent glaring at him. Although his exterior showed no signs of any emotion, internally he felt extremely uncomfortable. His gaze met the dark fairy's and bowed.

"My sincerest apologies, Oh Dark and Malicious one, I was talking with Hades and we-"

Jafar was cut off by another voice that originated from behind him.

"Hades here, don't wear mah name out!"

Jafar rolled his eyes.

_Allah, doesn't he understand anything about proper timing and manners?_

Jafar turned to Maleficent. Judging from her glaring at Hades she probably felt the same way the vizier did.

"Just sit down you two. You're both extremely lucky that you're not the last one here. Grimhilde's going to get a serious case of frizzy hair when she gets here."

Hades snickered as he sat.

"Mal, babe-"

Maleficent glared at Hades, her face turning from the normal pale green to a more blood red colour.

"DON'T CALL ME MAL OR BABE!"

Hades ignored her yelling. He gave her a bored look before creating a worm martini. He immediately slurped it down.

"Relax babe I-"

Maleficent pointed her sceptre at the god's chest, her gaze filled with wrath and fury.

"I WARNED YOU!"

The tip of the staff started to glow green before unleashing a purple lightning bolt at Hades. The God began to laugh as the bolt flew into a smoking hole in his chest before creating a hole in the chair. As the hole in Hades chest began to reform he gave the evil fairy an "And-that-was-supposed-to-do-what?" look. Maleficent exploded at the god, green fire erupting behind her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH"

More Lightning bolts flew from her staff, each having the same result as the first. Hades began to chuckle.

"Stop, please! It tickles!"

The fire behind Maleficent began to grow bigger. She was about to smite the laughing idiot's ass when a red barrier appeared between her and her intended target. She looked at Jafar, her eyes filled with anger. He gave her an apologetic shrug.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere; you know you can't kill him."

Hades, who was still in fits of laughter, managed to speak in between the laughs.

"Thanks... HAHAHA... man... HA... for sticking... PFFFHHHH... up for...HAHA... me! HA"

Jafar glared at Hades.

"I'm not sticking up for you. I'm simply trying to avoid any excess destruction."

Jafar pointed to the remnants of Hade's chair. Hades, who had stopped laughing at this point, smirked and shrugged.

"Sure, defend your girlfriend, that'll make you look SOOO much cooler."

Hades began to laugh again. As Jafar's face filled with rage he removed the barrier between Hades and the still fuming Maleficent. He caught her gaze and nodded. Together they raised their staffs and launched a pair of pillars of fire, one green, and one red. The fires began to twirl together to become one mighty pillar. As Hades opened his eyes he smirked at the incoming fire. He began to yawn when the pillar hit him, sending him flying into the wall. As the god hit the wall the two leaders smirked at the crumpled form of Hades. Hades managed to lift himself up and began to dust himself off.

"Alright, that was new, never been hit before by a mortal..."

Suddenly Hades erupted in red fire, the flames engulfing his body, before turning to a brighter blue.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU YUTZS LIKE THIS!"

Hades began to make blue fireballs in his hands when a roar came from the meeting table. Hades' fires began to die down as he and the other villains looked at Scar, who had crawled onto the table and was in a feral position.

"That's better. Now, as much as I would love to see you three attempt to smite each other, I believe we have bigger problems, so let's finish this meeting, THEN we can enjoy watching you guys pulverize each other."

Hades looked at the vizier and the fairy, muttering Greek under his breath as he created a new chair and sat down again. Maleficent looked at Jafar and nodded in both gratitude for putting the god back into his place, and in telling him to listen to Scar. The former lion king dramatically strode back to his seat. As he sat he returned his the gazes he was receiving with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Are we not in a meeting? I would like to get this over with so I can get on with more important things, like a hostile takeover of Pride Rock."

Maleficent sighed. She hadn't come up with a plan, and she doubted any of her fellow members did either. Still, she looked around the room and hoped one of them did. Cruella scanned the assembled villains before doing a brief mental check.

"Jafar, dah-ling, have you seen Hooky or Queeny?"

Maleficent just realised that Hook was absent. Her rage began to grow again but it suddenly was cut short by the fact she hadn't noticed he wasn't there in the first place.

Jafar shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, I saw Hook a little while ago but he was getting drunk. I really don't have a clue where he may be, since he does like to be an active drunk. Grimhilde I haven't seen since this morning."

Cruella scrunched up her nose. She turned to Hades, who was lazily relaxing in his chair.

"Hades, same question I asked Jafar."

Hades looked at Cruella then turned away, giving her a look of disinterest.

"Sorry babe, no signs of either of em."

Maleficent groaned. She was not pleased with the absence of her council members. She looked at Hades. She still hadn't fully calmed down but her logic and reasoning returned to her.

"Hades, can you bring them here?"

Hades shrugged. He seemed fine, but Maleficent knew the hot headed god wasn't easy to read properly.

"Sure. The sooner we finish this stupid meeting, the sooner I can get back to blasting you both to smithereens."

Maleficent and Jafar both rolled their eyes at the smug Lord of the Dead. Maleficent's mind raced with ideas on how to smite him.

_That egotistical fool! I'll show him true power!_

Hades sat up slowly and snapped his fingers lazily. Nothing. The others looked at him with curious gazes. Hades looked a bit surprised before trying again. Still nothing. He sunk into his chair for a moment in deep thought before suddenly standing up. Jafar noticed the god thinking and he too stood up, having the same expression on his face. The duo looked at each other.

"It couldn't be..."

"But who else could interfere with your powers..."

"But why would he be doing this now?"

"We should-"

"ENOUGH!"

Jafar and Hades both turned to look at Maleficent. She looked extremely agitated. Jafar looked at her with an eerily calm look.

"Maleficent, think about who could, or would be, affecting Hades powers."

Maleficent thought for a second before coming to the conclusion she had dreaded.

"Chernabog."

Hades smirked.

"BINGO! Let's give the little lady a prize!"

Jafar sighed.

_When will this fool learn to take things seriously?_

Maleficent paid no heed to the god. Instead she turned to Cruella and Ursula.

"You two go to the female hall and find Grimhilde. Check her room first."

She turned her attention to Hades and Scar.

"I want you two to go the male wing and see if Hook is there."

She turned to Jafar.

"Jafar you're with me. We will search the main hall and the surrounding area. If any of you find them, bring them here. We'll meet again in about 15 minutes."

The other villains nodded and began to go to their assigned areas. As Hades and Scar left, the god turned to his partner.

"Think she purposely partnered us up so she could get Jaffy?"

Scar chuckled.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if she did."

The duo shared a laugh as they began their trek towards the male wing.

* * *

><p>Cruella and Ursula were walking down the female wing. They had been discussing the events that had just happened.<p>

"So dah-ling, what do you think Hades is going to do to our beloved leaders."

Ursula sensed a twinge of sarcasm at the end of Cruella's sentence. Ursula shrugged.

"Angelfish I have no clue, but it probably won't be good."

Cruella smirked.

"I did enjoy seeing the smug look on Hades face get wiped off though; he really had that one coming."

Ursula laughed. She enjoyed watching that too.

"Yes, that made my day! I still can't believe they managed to hit him let alone knock him onto his ass!"

The sea witch stopped in front of Grimhilde's door. She jiggled the handle.

"Locked."

Cruella put her ear to the door. She could barely make out a voice inside.

"My Queen? My mistress, please wake up!"

Cruella turned to Ursula.

"She's in there; I can hear the mirror trying to wake her up."

Cruella looked at the door thoughtfully. Suddenly she grinned at Ursula.

"Let's smash it down."

Ursula was taken aback by the words that Cruella had said.

"Are you serious we can't-"

Cruella raised an eyebrow at Ursula.

"You have a better idea? We need to get in and that's the easiest way. Now are you gonna help me or not?"

Ursula sighed. She made a motion to signal for her to step backwards

"Alright on the count of three. One, two... THREE!"

The two villains rammed into the door, breaking it off its hinges. The door slammed into the floor hard with Ursula and Cruella on top of it. As the pair of villains rose slowly they heard a gasp. Cruella was the first to turn and see the mirror looking at them.

"It's alright; we're here to take Queeny over there to Hades. He's gonna fix her up."

The mirror sighed with relief but its face didn't seem to change in its worried expression.

"Very well, but please be careful!"

Ursula saw Grimhilde lying peacefully on the bed. The sea witch slinked up to the sleeping queen and wrapped a pair of tentacles around her before slowly lifting her off the bed. Ursula turned to her partner.

"Come on, let's get to Hades."

Cruella nodded but was slightly distracted by the sheer number of make-up products that laid about the Queen's room.

_Geez, I knew she was vain but never this bad!_

She kept staring at the products when she heard a cough. Cruella snapped back to reality to see Ursula and the mirror staring at her. She gave a final look to the vanity products.

"Ya... let's go."

Ursula and Cruella stepped over the door and began to return to the meeting room. After a few steps the Wicked Queen began to thrash wildly. Ursula grunted as a flailing fist hit her in the jaw. Cruella began to cackle but was cut short by a wild kick to the gut. Cruella flashed the writhing queen a glare.

"Hold on a second Ursula, I'll be right back."

Ursula was about to protest when Cruella stomped off into the Grimhilde's room. She heard a tearing noise followed by the mirror making protests she couldn't make out. She suddenly heard more tearing and Cruella speaking to the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT I'LL BREAK YOU INTO A MILLION ITTY BITTY PIECES!"

Ursula chuckled as Grimhilde's room became eerily silent.

_Wow, and I thought Mal was the angry one._

Cruella came out of the Wicked Queen's room grinning as she held up strips of fabric. The sea witch raised an eyebrow. Cruella's grin grew wider.

"Dah-ling, let's tie her up so she doesn't hit us anymore!"

Ursula looked at the fabric in Cruella's hands and gasped.

"Aren't those Grimhilde's capes?"

Cruella simply shrugged.

"Yes, but she can always make more. Besides we need to make sure she doesn't smack us."

Ursula was about to protest when she was hit by another flailing arm. She glared at the wriggling body in her tentacles before looking at Cruella.

"Ok, hang on let me hold her steady."

Ursula wrapped a few tentacles around Grimhilde as Cruella tied her arms and legs together. Ursula released all but two tentacles and the duo once again began their return to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Hades and Scar were searching Hook's room, not because they were looking for the Captain, but because they were simply bored. As Scar was searching through a rather nice set of gold Hook utensils he heard Hades laughing. He turned to see the god doubled over with laughter holding a picture. Scar approached the hysterical god. He saw the object of Hades laughter, a picture of Hook who looked like he had seen a ghost, and attempted to stifle his laughter. Scar managed to eek out his words.<p>

"When was this?"

Hades could only laugh when he opened his mouth, which caused the lion to finally lose his bearings and laugh too. After a few minutes the duo managed to settle down.

"I think this was a while ago last Halloween when we went to uhh… Cauliflower?... uhh...Californica?... uhh…"

Scar raised an eyebrow and sighed. He began to rub his temples.

"California?"

"Yeah, whatever it's called, that place. Anyways we all went to this amusement park... I forgot the name. Jaffy told me about how Hook went on this ride and he came out frightened senseless. There was a camera in the ride and it caught him making this face."

He showed the feline the face again, which caused them both to snicker. Hades looked at Scar and smirked. In a wave of his hands a smoke cloud appeared over the photo and in a flash it was gone.

"I'm SOOOO saving this for either blackmail or sheer entertainment. I think we should distribute this all around the castle."

Scar cackled with glee.

"Hades, my friend, you are an evil being."

Hades grinned.

"I try my best. I guess we should go back before Mal has a hissy fit and her boyfriend Jaffy has gotta protect her again."

Scar began to snicker.

"Yes, because you know how much he's going to want to protect her. What a disillusioned fool."

Hades laughed.

"Ya, he's always been a bit insane."

Hades and Scar began their trek back to the meeting room when they felt a strange presence following them. Hades turned around with a fireball lit. Nothing. Scar looked at Hades.

"I felt something following us."

"Ya Scar, me too. But I can't quite-"

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall. It was a tall lanky shadow with a top hat and cane. Hades immediately recognized the shadow.

"Hey you're Facilier's shadow!"

The shadow nodded but it had this weird sense of panic and urgency to its actions. It made a beckoning motion and zipped off.

Hades looked at Scar.

"I think it wants us to follow."

"Should we?"

Hades simply shrugged.

"I dunno, I guess we can see what Facilier wants, that shmuck cleaned me out of 100 bucks earlier."

The villainous pair descended down the hallway and turned the corner the shadow did. Scar and Hades gasped. On the floor was a writhing Dr. Facilier, his shadow looking at its owner with worry. Scar looked at the wriggling form of Facilier before giving Hades a worried look.

"By the prides, what's wrong with him?"

Hades shook his head.

"The same problem that Cruella had earlier, and probably what's happening to Hook and Grimhilde. Come on; let's get him to the meeting room."

Hades snapped his fingers and instantly a cloud of smoke formed around the writhing shadow man before encircling him and lifting him off the ground.

"Come on Scar, let's go find the others."

As Hades walked away with the shadow man in tow Scar simply stared at the spot that Facilier had been before shuddering and following suit.

* * *

><p>Okay, a few things to address.<p>

1. I apologize to anyone who follows this regularly, School, Kingdom Hearts, Gears of War 3 and Minecraft have taken time away, I promise though Chapter 8 will be out shortly!

2. I feel so stupid for not doing this earlier! I would like to thank AngelOfDarkness1959 for doing editing for me. I owe you a great deal of gratitude!

3. I always take suggestions and will try to add or change thins as best I can, so long as it doesn't affect the main plot. (i.e. adding a conversation between Tremaine and Maleficent or something)


	8. Chapter 8

**AngelOfDarkness1959: Sorry! I couldn't fit the Balloon in this chapter, but I do know where it will go! chapter 9 it will be there promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Demons, Internal and External<p>

Maleficent and Jafar had been walking down the main hallway for a few minutes in silence. Jafar had attempted to move closer to Maleficent twice, but on both occasions she ignored his presence and strode forward. He waited a few minutes before attempting a third time, which led to the same result. Before Maleficent could move away Jafar grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at the sorcerer, her voice icy and filled with malice.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm. Now."

Maleficent attempted to move away but Jafar held on. His grip wasn't painful but she was becoming more irritated by him. She raised her staff and pointed it at his head.

"Let. Go. NOW."

Jafar grinned sadly.

"Then kill me now."

Maleficent hadn't expected that. She usually succeeded in threatening others but Jafar was the total opposite. She lowered her sceptre momentarily but then quickly raised it again.

"I'm warning you, I'll-"

Jafar shook his head.

"Do it then. Kill me where I stand, or if you can't then listen to what I have to say. Either way I'm happy."

Maleficent kinked an eyebrow. She slowly lowered her staff.

"Speak, before I change my mind."

The former vizier nodded.

"I apologize for earlier, I didn't-"

"YOU'RE SORRY? I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU ATTEMPTED TO UPSURP MY COMMAND YET YOU FAILED TO HEED MY WARNING!"

Jafar looked at the raging fairy. He raised a hand in an attempts to calm her.

"I simply had no wish to see you get hurt."

Maleficent's rage grew greater, green flames erupting from behind her.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU TWO-BIT, STREET PERFORMING, CHARLATAN MAGICIAN!"

Jafar, who had up to this point been calm and collected, burst out in rage at being called a street magician.

"EXCUSE ME? I HAVE AS MUCH POWER AS YOU, YOU POMPEOUS, STUCK UP, CONTROL FREAK!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, ME THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL, YOU SIMPLETON!"

"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SIMPLETON YOU... YOU... FA-"

Jafar stopped his sentence, the red fire behind him dying down quickly. Maleficent's fire grew brighter and taller.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

As Maleficent glared at Jafar she braced for the worst.

"Nothing, I know how much you hate that word, so I'll stop."

The dark fairy smirked at the vizier. She was pleased that he backed down.

"That's what I thought."

As Maleficent turned and strode away Jafar stood still for a bit.

_I don't want to lose her, I can't. But how do I make her understand? Maybe I should show her that card Facilier gave me._

As Jafar pulled out the Death Tarot card he began to call to Maleficent when he heard an odd howling noise. Maleficent heard it too and turned to look at Jafar. He shook his head and shrugged. Another noise was heard, this one a loud almost shriek. This time Jafar recognized the voice.

"Clayton?"

Maleficent looked at Jafar incredulously.

"What did you say?"

Jafar shook his head.

"I think its Clayton mak-"

Another loud shrieking noise echoed through the halls followed by the sound of smashing glass. The duo looked at each other. Jafar sighed.

"It's from the bar."

Maleficent shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Jafar and Maleficent raised their sceptres and slammed them onto the ground simultaneously and in an instant they appeared in the bar in a puff of green and red smoke. Jafar quickly realised he was still holding the card and swiftly put it away before scanning the room. He saw the other villains crowded around what appeared to be two figures. Jafar made a motion towards the crowd. Maleficent's voice became filled with sarcasm and irritation.

"I can see that, thank you."

Jafar sighed.

_Allah, why do I love her?_

Jafar looked up and saw Maleficent striding ahead. As she neared the crowd she started yell at them to move. The vizier just grinned.

_Oh yes, that's why._

The crowd quickly became silent as Jafar caught up with Maleficent. They both looked down and saw Captain Hook laying flat on the ground, squirming and wriggling furiously. The sorcerer and the fairy both saw a small trail of blood and followed it to see Clayton holding his shin and biting his lower lip. Maleficent broke the silence.

"What happened here?"

Clayton snarled and pointed to the flailing captain.

"I was telling this drunken buffoon here about one of my great achievements when he suddenly dropped to the ground. I, being the gentleman I am, moved over to him to see if he was alright. As soon as I came near his arms and legs began to flail like a wounded gorilla! Unfortunately, even with my cat like reflexes and speed, he managed to land a blow on me."

Clayton pointed at his bleeding shin before scowling at the flailing captain. Maleficent frowned.

"And, there was nothing else? He didn't say anything? Didn't do anything?"

Clayton threw Maleficent an agitated glare, to which the fairy returned with more malice.

"Well, HE CUT MY SHIN DOES THAT COUNT?"

Maleficent glared at Clayton, her gaze filled with fury and hatred for this foolish meat-headed idiot. Silence had washed over the crowd once more as the pair stared each other down, neither willing to back down. Jafar coughed, breaking the silence.

"Here Clayton, let me look at that, I'll fix that for you."

Suddenly a burly deep voice resonated from the back of the crowd.

"No one fixes things bette-"

As if the crowd was a single entity, they all turned at stared at Gaston for a second before yelling at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"ZIP IT!"

"NO ONE CARES WHAT GASTON CAN DO!"

Gaston's smug look quickly transformed into a pout as he crossed his arms and stomped off to the other end of the bar. Maleficent could barely make out what he was muttering under her breath, but it had something to do with "Stupid jerks," and "I'll show them, no one makes fun of Gaston!" Maleficent rolled her eyes before returning her attention to Jafar and Clayton. Jafar was muttering something when a red bolt flew from his cobra staff and connected with Clayton's leg before disappearing, taking the wound and blood with it. As Jafar moved back Clayton stood up and moved his leg around, as if testing the sorcerer's powers, much to the irritation of Jafar. After a minute passed Clayton looked at Jafar and gave him a wide grin. He quickly wrapped an arm around Jafar while patting him in the chest with the other, each pat making Jafar grunt. As Maleficent smirked at watching the vizier getting smacked, the crowd began to dissipate, returning to their drunken conversations and activities.

"Wonderful job my dear chap! Thanks for that! Say, have I ever told you about how I taught a parrot to sing "God save the Queen"? It started with-"

Jafar smiled weakly at Clayton before slipping the hunters arm off him.

"Terribly sorry, but we really must be going. Important business we must attend to."

Clayton frowned for a second before looking at Maleficent then back to Jafar. He gave Jafar a wolfish grin and began nudging him with his elbow.

"Ahh, you dog, you!"

Jafar shook his head. Maleficent looked at Clayton, half shocked and half angry. She did not expect such a vulgar comment nor did she think of the idea that Clayton was suggesting. As she stared she briefly thought about the idea, which she did not mind too much, before quickly clearing her mind of the thought. Clayton was still smirking when Jafar responded.

"No, nothing like that, I meant taking Hook here to Hades so we can fix his condition."

The hunter's smirk slowly transformed into a frown.

"Of course, my mistake."

Jafar turned towards the writhing Hook and began to chant something. A red outline appeared around the pirate captain, stopping his eccentric movements, and slowly lifted him off the ground. Suddenly a growl came from behind Jafar and he turned in time to see Clayton run past Jafar and plant a swift kick into Captain Hook's rib and stomach area, the hunter's face filled with primal fury and anger. As the bar patrons turned to see what was going on Jafar scowled and using his staff pushed Clayton back. The hunter growled and panted heavily for a few seconds before calming down. He brushed back a few strands of hair and gave Jafar a rather smug grin.

"What? You couldn't possibly believe that I would let this barbaric idiot get away with cutting my shin?"

Jafar groaned.

"I suppose not, but please, stop."

Clayton grinned and nodded before walking away. As soon as Clayton was out of ear shot Jafar muttered under his breath.

"But I wonder who the REAL barbaric idiot is."

Jafar turned to Maleficent and nodded. As the villainous pair exited the bar with Captain Hook in tow Maleficent smirked at Jafar.

"Healing? Goodness Jafar I didn't think you were such a goody-goody!"

Jafar rolled his eyes at the smirking fairy.

"As the Royal Vizier of Agrabah, and as an alchemist, I must know an extensive knowledge of medicinal recipes."

Maleficent kept smirking, her gaze giving off a slightly malicious aura.

"Sure, I believe you."

Jafar stopped and glared at Maleficent.

"Whatever don't believe me."

Before Maleficent could respond Jafar slammed his cobra staff on the floor and he and the comatose Hook were engulfed in red smoke before disappearing. Maleficent stared at the smoking spot Jafar had just been and frowned.

_Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him, I- WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm the Mistress of All Evil! I'm supposed to be cruel! Yet... what is this feeling? It couldn't be guilt could it?_

Maleficent quickly removed the thought from her mind and slammed her sceptre on the ground, engulfing herself in green smoke before disappearing in a purple lightning flash.

* * *

><p>Maleficent appeared in the meeting room in front of Jafar. She looked around saw Cruella and Ursula with a tied up Queen Grimhilde. Maleficent was extremely pleased with finally having something going right today until she turned and noticed Dr. Facilier surrounded by ethereal tendrils. Maleficent looked at Hades who simply shrugged.<p>

"Dunno, when we went looking for Hook in the male dorm we found him instead. Anyways, hurry up and put the shmucks on the table."

Jafar and Ursula did as they were told and slowly put their assigned villains on the table side by side. As Hades put his down he stepped back a bit, the smoky tendrils retracting with him. Before Hades could begin to heal the trio they all sat up straight from the table. Facilier's shadow looked quizzically at its owner when it suddenly crumpled on the ground as if in pain. As the shadow man's shadow writhed in the spot Grimhilde and Hook's shadow's converged on the injured one. As the shadows began to morph together, their owner's eyes all opened wide, each glowing with a bright eerie yellow. The other villains quickly backed away from the yellow eyed ones, save for Hades, who was looking at the three infected ones with dumbfound curiosity. Hades' gaze was broken by the sound of a gasp behind him. The god turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw that the three shadows had changed the individual forms into one big one. This new shadow had demonic horns and wings, and nearly engulfed the entire room. The other villains awe was broken by a deep unified voice from the trio. The voices were not quite their owners but could be distinguished enough to determine whose was whose.

"Muhahahaha, Hello puny mortals, I am Chernabog, Master of Darkness and Evil."

Jafar and Maleficent had both managed to snap themselves out of their awe to acknowledge the Demon god's greeting.

"Good evening Chernabog, I am Maleficent, leader of the villains. This is Jafar, my second-in-command."

She motioned with her hand to Jafar who managed to politely bow.

"Now, why are you harming my council members? What have we done to you?"

Chernabog began to guffaw at the questions.

"I'm not harming any of them! They're just too weak minded to withstand my presence."

Jafar raised an eyebrow at the response.

_Perhaps this is why Maleficent and I are getting nightmares. Maybe we can withstand the darkness._

Jafar looked at the trio of yellow eyed villains.

"Well, what is it that you want from us?"

Chernabog's shadow grinned.

"Come to Bald Mountain, and find out yourselves."

With that final response Chernabog began to laugh. The shadow swirled around before returning to the three separate shadows. As soon as the shadows returned to their owners the yellow glow disappeared, leaving the three villains dazed and confused. Dr. Facilier was the first to speak.

"Whoa, what the heck happened?"

"Bloody hell, me aching head."

"What happened? WHY AM I TIED UP? ARE THESE MY ROBES? THEIR WILL BE- MRRPPFFHHHPPHH"

Hades who had been still for the longest time wrapped an ethereal tendril around the Wicked Queen's mouth.

"Babe, look we'll explain what happened to you three later, right now let the rest of us talk."

Hades looked at Hook and Facilier.

"Do I need to silence you two as well or are you guys gonna be quiet?"

The pair looked at each other before quickly looking at Hades shaking their heads.

"Good. Now,"

He returned his attention to the rest of the villains.

"What are we gonna do? We gonna go to Bald Mountain or are we gonna ignore his request?"

Scar scoffed at Hades.

"It's obviously a trap! Why wouldn't he have told us here if he wasn't planning on doing something to us?"

Cruella and Jafar murmured in agreement. Maleficent shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I say we go and find out."

Jafar turned to Maleficent, his eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S OBVIOUSLY A TRAP!"

Maleficent glared at Jafar, raising her voice to match the sorcerers.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME INSANE YOU ARROGANT SLIMY SNAKE!"

"DON'T CALL ME SLIMY YOU SCALE BELLIED BITCH!"

"WELL YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT DATE YOU POMPEOUS ASSHOLE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Maleficent and Jafar simultaneously slammed their staffs onto the floor and disappeared in different coloured puffs of smoke. The entire room was suddenly silent, everyone except for Hades staring in shock at what had just happened.

"Oi-vey, what a bunch of kids! Ok look, I have to go look into something, I'll be in the underworld. Ursula, Cruella you two go talk to Mal. Hook can you walk and talk?"

Hook nodded lightly.

"Good. You and Scar go talk to Jaffy. Expect a message from me soon."

With that Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared in a burst of blue flames, leaving the remaining villains to their assigned tasks.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, yes I know it's late but I have school to worry about... but I appreciate the fact that there are people who enjoy this, so I will not stop until I finish this story. There probably are a few spelling or grammatical errors, just point em out so I can fix em up. Also, 5 brownie points if anyone can guess the DA reference in here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: One in the same<p>

Jafar was sitting on the edge of his bed, pouting and complaining to no one in particular about the green skinned fairy.

"The nerve of that accursed woman! How dare she insult me, ME! The most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

He fell flat on his back and sighed loudly. His mind raced with both thoughts of anger and sorrow. He wasn't sure what was exactly happening to him but he had a fairly good feeling. He rolled over and glanced towards his dresser, feigning interest in the design in a futile attempt to remove Maleficent from his mind. Something yellow floating beside the dresser caught his eye. He slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the bouncing yellow object. As he grasped the string that was attached a flood of memories rushed through his mind. Bright lights, fun attractions, a water show and fireworks all came rushing into his mind. It was a memory he had long forgotten. He slowly let go of the string and caressed the mouse head shaped balloon. It made him smile. He let go of the balloon and looked down. There was a mass of pictures and picture frames on the dresser. There was a picture of Nasira and himself posing for a family picture. He laughed at how they both looked so stern and grumpy.

_We really are family. I miss Nasira, I wonder how she is. I really must contact her sometime. _

He kept sifting through the pictures, picking up a few others to view. He remembered the time that he, Hook, and Hades decided to mess around in the castle. They were throwing water balloons at other villains which eventually turned into a fully fledged water fight. He shuddered inwardly at the memory of Maleficent blowing her lid only to be hit by a water balloon thrown by Mim. He slowly put down the picture and picked up another. It was of him and Hades after a night of drinking and partying. He remember the party was amazing, the hangover not so much.

"Oogie really knows how to throw a nasty party, with the funky lights and machines and stuff."

He finally found the picture he wanted and picked it up. He smiled quietly and looked at the picture. It was of him and Maleficent at the Amusement park. He was holding the balloon he saw earlier, while she was holding a slightly melted ice cream bar. In the background fireworks were going off. It was then he noticed they were both smiling, something rare to see for Maleficent. His smile grew slightly wider as he remembered the good time.

* * *

><p>Maleficent slowly put down the photo of herself and Jafar at the California Park. She couldn't remember the last time she truly smiled in public. She groaned quietly, not wanting to admit how she felt, not even to herself. Her trail thought was suddenly interrupted by knocking on her door. She shook her head quietly and began mumbling under her breath.<p>

"What is it this time?"

She opened the door to see Cruella and Ursula waiting impatiently at the door, arms crossed and feet and tentacles tapping.

"Mal, Dah-ling, come now, don't be so mad, he's only one man after all!"

Ursula nodded in approval.

"Yes angelfish, let's go and do something that will take your mind off that pah-thetic fool."

"Look, I really must decline, after all there's planning to do and-"

"Nonsense Dah-ling! Come, to the bar we go!"

Before Maleficent could protest a pair of tentacles quickly wrapped around her arms and began to pull her along. The Fairy Witch shook her head and smirked as she let herself be dragged along.

_Well, this is better than nothing I suppose._

* * *

><p>Jafar continued to stare at the picture he held until his day dream-esque trance was broken by the sound of knocking. He groaned and shook his head as he walked towards the door.<p>

"What chump is it _this _time?"

He opened the door to see Hook inspecting his hook as if he was looking for scratches and Scar lounging lazily on the floor in front of his room. Jafar rolled his eyes.

"How may I be of assistance to you two, err..., gentleman? And I use the term lightly."

Hook looked up from his hook and grinned.

"Come Jafar, it appears you be needing something to take your mind off that wench. How about some of me best rum and some pillaging and plundering?"

Scar, who had lazily looked at his claws, began to yawn and stretch. As he stretched he slowly shook his head.

"I'm partnered with an idiot."

Hook swiveled and pointed his hook at the large feline.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, now if you don't stop pointing that thing at me I'll eat your OTHER hand."

Hook snarled but slowly retracted the hook, much to the amusement of the smirking feline. Jafar shook his head slowly.

"Gentleman, while I do appreciate the attempts, I do not think this is helping so-"

"Ahh shut up ya bilge rat and let's go!"

Jafar was taken aback by the insult but before he could respond he was already being dragged down the hallway. The sorcerer turned his head and looked at his open door, which he simply closed with the use of a spell. He returned his attention to the duo in front of him.

"So where exactly are we going?"

Hook gave Jafar a big toothy smile.

"Why to the bar, of course."

* * *

><p>At the entrance of the bar there was loud chatting and heavy movement. As Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella entered they saw Grimhilde sitting by herself, a glass of half sipped red wine in her hand. As soon as she saw the trio her face became as red as the wine she drank. She pointed an accusing finger at the trio.<p>

"Which one of YOU ruined my robes?

Immediately Cruella and Ursula began defending their actions, though their voices overlapped to an inaudible point.

"We had to-"

"You were squirming aro-"

"There was no other ch-"

"SILENCE!"

Sudden the bar became deathly silent, all eyes focused on the Green Skinned Leader. Her eyes scanned the bar.

"Everyone else, out. _Now._"

There was a small outcry of protests. A few of the older and wiser patrons vacated immediately. Maleficent stood impatiently waiting for the rest of the crowd to dissipate. To her annoyance, a few of the newer and younger villains remained. McLeach, who was sitting with Rourke, Alameda Slim, and John Silver, began to drunkenly rant at Maleficent.

"Ohhh yaaa? Whad'ya gonnaaa do abouttt it?"

He and his fellow drunks began laughing heartily, and soon caused the other villains who ignored Maleficent to begin laughing too. Ursula noticed green smoke emitting from their leader and motioned for Cruella and Grimhilde to move back.

"FOOLS! IMBECILES! YOU DARE IGNORE ME! ME! THE MISTRESS OF ALL EVIL!"

The laughing suddenly stopped and was replaced by a near primal fear. Green flames began encircling the enraged fairy. She pointed her staff at McLeach and let loose a purple bolt of lightning. The crowd of drunks immediately dove out of the way and made a quick bolt for the door. Within seconds the bar emptied out. As the fire began to die down around Maleficent she swayed wearily before walking towards the table Grimhilde sat at and sat in one of the chairs. The others slowly sat with her, weary that she could easily snap again. Maleficent shook her head slowly and grasped at where the lack of her heart was.

"Disgraces to the forces of evil."

Cruella, Ursula, and Grimhilde all looked at each other slightly worried. They looked around and saw no one, not even a bartender. Cruella groaned in frustration.

"Is there not a single bartender in this wretched place?"

Suddenly a quiet whimper came behind the bar. Cruella stood up and walked to the counter. She looked over it and shook her head.

"Get up you foolish child, we want drinks. NOW!"

The bartender behind the bar quickly stood up and grabbed a wad of paper and a pencil.

"Wha-wha-what'll ya have?"

Cruella rolled her eyes.

"What are you a st-st-stutterer? I want a bottle of whiskey. Ursula?"

Ursula looked over and saw the bartender.

"Give me a Bloody Mary."

Grimhilde looked over too.

"Fill my wine up. Cabernet Sauvigon."

Cruella looked over at Maleficent, who had not moved since she sat down.

"Mal, dah-ling, would you like anything?"

Maleficent looked up.

"Green Goblin Cocktail."

Cruella returned her gaze to the bartender, who was still shaking.

"Got that? And you had better not mess up our drinks, got it?"

The bartender nodded and quickly began making the drinks. Cruella returned to her seat, shaking her head.

"Useless, utterly useless! Why do we even keep them around?"

Grimhilde rolled her eyes at Cruella.

"It's because we created them, remember?"

"Pssh, then you didn't a very good job, now did you?"

Grimhilde was about to rebuttal when Ursula shushed them both.

"I think we need to take our minds off the hate against each other. Here, allow me."

Ursula pointed her index and middle fingers at the table and zapped it. As the smoke cleared the table had been changed into a poker table, complete with chips, a deck, and coasters. Ursula picked up the deck and began shuffling. As she began dealing out the drinks came.

"Anyone have an issue with Texas Hold 'em?"

Grimhilde and Maleficent both shook their heads. Cruella lit up her cigarette and took a long drag before exhaling and shaking her head. A wicked grin appeared on Ursula's face.

"Then let's get started shall we?"

* * *

><p>Hook, Jafar, and Scar entered the bar and noticed empty it was save for the four female villains playing poker. Ursula saw them and pointed towards the door mouthing the words "Out". Hook simply sneered and with his hand beckoned the Bartender to come.<p>

"I'll have a bottle of your best apple rum, a Snakebite for me tall friend there and a nice bowl of milk for the kitty."

Scar looked at the pirate captain before turning his attention towards the bartender.

"Hardly something I would enjoy. Bring me some Irish Coffee in a bowl."

As the bartender quickly walked off to make the drinks hook looked down at Scar.

"You're a mangy feline, is alcohol really a good idea?"

Scar rolled his eyes and yawned.

"You're a drunken blundering idiot, is rum really a good idea?"

Hook shrugged.

"Touché."

Hook looked at Jafar, who had simply sat down and stared into space. He began snapping his fingers at the vizier.

"Hey, Jafar. Up and at em boy, wake up already."

Jafar looked at the smarmy pirate captain.

"I am awake you fool."

"Well you don't blasted look like it."

As the drinks arrived Scar lazily turned his towards the poker playing woman and groaned. Hook looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ursula's not a very good cheater."

"And how do ya figure that me feline friend?"

Scar slowly lapped a bit of his drink before looking at Hook.

"I can her trying to add an ace to her hand. See?"

Hook turned his head and saw the Sea witches attempt to add the card to her hand and laughed.

"Blast it Scar, you're right!"

As Scar smirked a portal appeared in the middle of the bar. Hades face appeared in the Portal.

"Mal, Jaffy, everyone. I seem to have found something that might help. Hurry up and finish you drinks and hop in here alright? Charon will guide you to the other side."

As the Hades face disappeared the portal became a bit clearer. Maleficent and Jafar caught a brief glimpse of each and locked eyes before turning their heads. Ursula gulped down her Bloody Mary and stood up.

"Looks like the games over, come ladies."

Hook stood up too and politely bowed.

"Ladies first after all."

Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Then why haven't you already gone through?"

Scar and Cruella began to snicker. Grimhilde shook her head.

"Thank you James, it's nice to see a gentleman."

Hook nodded and smiled.

"Of course m'dear."

As everyone began to enter the portal Jafar looked once more into the empty bar, a deep frown forming on his face, before joining everyone else.

As the portal disappeared the bartender poked his head up from behind the bar. He slowly looked around before sighing and slumping against the counter.

"Thank God they've gone."

Suddenly a puff of blue smoke appeared and out stepped the flame headed god.

"You're welcome."

As Hades disappeared the bartender fainted, causing the blue flame haired god to smirk.

"Never get's old."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reforging what was once lost

As the Villains exited the swirling gray portal Hades stood looking irritated, arms crossed and tapping his foot. The portal led them to the stairway entrance to the Underworld, one they all loathed and knew too well.

"Jeez, you lot took your time didn't ya? Well hurry up, can't be waiting all day now, things gotta be done ya know?"

Jafar leaned in and whispered in Hook's ear.

"I have NEVER seen Hades doing anything with such urgency."

James smirked slightly.

"You can say that again."

The group walked down the stairway Jafar noticed they were headed towards the massive River Styx. At the dock stood Charon, the skeletal ferryman, looking solemnly towards his master.

_I would hardly consider that to be a man, more of a … thing._

As the group began to fan out behind Hades, revealing their numbers, Charon's facial expression changed from solemn to shock.

"Boss, I can see ferrying MAYBE 4 of em, but I can't fit all of em in without making two trips."

Hades snarled at his ferryman, his fire hair turning to a very bright crimson-orange combination and growing nearly twice in height. He pointed at the boat and a jet of blue flame exploded from his fingertip. The boat almost bathed in the flames, changing furiously. As the flames died down the boat had increased in size and shape. Hades looked at the ferryman, his eyes filled with a fire rarely seen.

"Better?"

Charon stuttered slightly, unaccustomed to such unprovoked hostility.

"Uh...uh... ya, ya. That's better."

Hades turned his attention to his fellow villains, everyone scared by his seemingly random outburst, save for Jafar and Maleficent, though even they looked slightly shocked. His hair slowly shrunk and returned to its normal sized. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm cool. Look just get in the damned boat will ya?"

Only Jafar and Maleficent began to move. Hades looked impatiently at the others.

"Look, I need you to move, in, say, the next 30 seconds? Look I don't have all day to mull on this, just MOVE."

The others quickly filed into the boat without a word. Charon quickly pushed off, making his way down the river. As the gates opened Cerberus' three heads all leaned forward, teeth barred. Hades simply shot the river guardian a sharp look and immediately the giant hound heeled. Jafar leaned over to Maleficent, who was sitting next to him.

"Something's not right. Normally Cerberus doesn't listen to Hades. Seeing that means something's up."

Maleficent looked at Jafar, slightly curious by his words. But rather than respond she simply turned her head in the opposite direction. Jafar snarled slightly.

"By Allah woman, can't you just put aside your bloody personal vendetta's for a minute and see the bigger picture?"

Maleficent continued to stare in the other direction. Jafar shook his head and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, letting out a loud groan. Hades turned his glare to Jafar.

"Jafar, just zip it until we get there, I don't need to worry about you two kids having a married argument right now ok?"

Jafar, who, even while arguing with Maleficent, had maintained his signature cold and icy glare until that point. The Sorcerer lashed out at the God.

"WE ARE NEITHER MARRIED, NOR CHILDREN YOU ARROGANT IDIOT! HOW DARE YO-"

Jafar was cut short mid rant by a sudden shift in the boat and a large puff of gray smoke. Hades stood in front of the former vizier and with his left hand, grabbed him by the throat, his large hands easily wrapping around Jafar's throat, in a swift motion, much to horror of the other patrons. Hade's lifted Jafar off his feet and held him above the boat and over the river. Souls began grasping up, in an attempt to pull the sorcerer down and escape their hellish punishment. Hades began to squeeze, tightening his grip on Jafar's throat with every passing second. The Vizier began to cough, his hands clawing feebly at the large pasty gray hand strangling the life out of him. Hades face began to scrunch, his eyes becoming like slits, staring into the eyes of the now dying Jafar. No one in the boat dared to move, for fear of incurring the Gods wrath. Save for one, who spoke with a commanding voice.

"Release him Hades."

Hades slowly turned to the voice, his eyes locking onto the yellow eyes of Maleficent. He said nothing, but tossed Jafar into the boat. Immediately the others quickly picked up the Vizier, who was lungs were clawing for breath, which was given in great relief. Hades continued to stare at Maleficent, but the fairy simply crossed her arms and continued to stare. Eventually Hades returned to his position at the front of the boat. Jafar's complexion began to return to its normal brown. He looked up at Maleficent, who was looking at him. Her face gave no signs of concern or care. He barely managed to squeak out his words.

"Thanks."

In that instant, Jafar noticed she smiled slightly. It was not a smirk, but genuine. She nodded slowly before to her seat. Jafar dared not move, his body too out of energy to try. Luckily his companions kept him up and breathing. At last the boat arrived at the giant skull shaped lair Hades called home. The boat quietly filed out, with Jafar being carried out by Hook and Ursula. As they entered the main room a tall blonde women with snow white skin leaning on the plotting table. She had her back turned to the door playing around with a couple of the little figurines Hades used for his schemes, unaware of the groups entrance. It was only the laboured breath of Jafar that caught her attention, although her initial glimpse only caught her husband. She gave him a sly smirk.

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon sweet-flames."

She moved closer to Hades, who was smiling weakly. She leaned in to kiss him but noticed the others, who were staring at her. She quickly grabbed the front of his chiton and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, much to the chagrin of the others. But unlike normal Hades pushed Persephone away and gave a weak smile. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Hades simply looked at his wife.

"I gotta make a call, could you take care of Jafar please?"

As Hades gently brushed past his wife she looked towards the crowd. She didn't see a pointy feather in the midst of the crowd. She only heard a groan and looked past to see a very weak Jafar leaning on Captain Hook. She ran up to the wheezing vizier and looked at the crowd.

"What happened here?"

"Your _husband _happened."

She looked at Hook with suspicion.

"Hades did this to Jaffy?"

The pirate captain nodded. Jafar wheezed slightly and shifted, causing Hook to slowly allow Jafar to sit against the base of the wall. Persephone knelt down on one knee and began to exam Jafar. She noticed his wheezing and saw his throat had been crushed slightly. She slowly closed her eyes and began to chant something. As she chanted white orbs began to appear around her, slowly circling her before shifting towards Jafar. The orbs began to circle around the injured man's throat. At the last word of the chant Persephone touched Jafar's throat and a bright flash of light erupted from the orbs. Jafar's breathing became normal, his strength returning to him. As he stood up Persephone did as well and looked at Hook.

"I'll be back, I'm going to talk to Hades. You guys stay here, and don't touch anything got it?"

The other villains looked at the now revitalized Jafar, then back to Persephone, who had turned her back on them and began to walk away. Jafar looked at his comrades.

"This NEVER leaves us, got it?"

The others nodded, though Hook, Ursula, and Scar were snickering slightly. Cruella looked at Jafar, obviously impressed with Persephone's handy work.

"Say, Dah-ling, how did she do that?"

Jafar smiled at Cruella.

"Persephone is the Goddess of Life. She's an excellent healer… or killer, depending on if you're on her good side."

Ursula began laughing heartily.

"Sounds like you got a crush on her Jafar!"

Jafar glared at Ursula.

"I do not you overgrown Sea Cow! I have spent a large sum of time here, and have since grown accustom to her presence."

Maleficent opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the loud sound of a hammer hitting an anvil. The villains turned their heads to see a bolt lightning hit the floor of the Underworld throne room. Out of the bolt stepped a short, fat, purpled skinned god. He was bald in the middle but had two red hair prongs on the sides of his head and had rather large and moustache beard. He wore a blacksmiths outfit and had a metal peg leg. He looked at the villains and scoffed, his voice deep and course.

"Eggghhh, villains. What a bunch of lowlifes Hades hangs out with."

The god looked around before seeing the Lord and Lady of the Dead walking up from a stairway.

"Alright Hades, what in Tartarus do you want?"

Hades attempted to give the impatient god his best smile.

"Heppy, here's the thing. Something big's going down, and I need some stuff reforged, say in the next, 24 hours?"

Hephaestus began to laugh.

"After that little stunt you pulled on Olympus, you're trying to get some gods to help you! Get real Hades!"

Persephone, who had been standing near her husband, quietly walked over to Jafar and whispered something in his ear. Maleficent couldn't make it out but whatever she said caused great shock to Jafar.

"You're kidding right?"

Persephone shook her head. Jafar stopped deep in thought, obviously alarmed by this news. He turned to Hades.

"Hey Hades."

The flame-headed god looked at Jafar.

"Ya what, I'm a little busy here?"

"I apologize for my earlier indiscretions."

The other villains gasped in shock. No one had any reason or understanding as to why Jafar apologized.

"Ya, I know, I know, I'm sorry too ok?"

Hades returned his attention to Hephaestus.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but this is really important ok? This is a life or death situation for these guys here alright?"

Hades waved his hands toward the villainous group. Hephaestus scoffed again.

"Why should we care? We're gods, immortal."

Hades let out a deep breath before looking at Hephaestus directly.

"Look, I'll… I'll owe you a couple of favours."

Hephaestus looked at Hades suspiciously.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you, Hades, the ultimate deal maker, the one who doesn't like to give things for nothing, just offer me _favours?_"

Hades simply nodded. Hephaestus pondered this new development slowly, obviously savouring the pain Hades was going through.

"Look, Heppy, I don't have all day."

Hephaestus still pondered the idea, ignoring Hades request.

"Going once!"

Hephaestus chuckled.

"Alright, deal. Three favours is my amount."

He stuck out his rather stubby purple hand. Hades said nothing but shook it, a ray of bright blue light emitting from the joined hands.

"Alright so what is it you needed reforged?"

Hades made a swirling motion with his hands, leaving an inky smoke trail as it swirled. From the smoke a pair of shattered necklaces, and a melted pile of black slag appeared in Hades hands. He handed them over to Hephaestus, who disappeared back onto Mount Olympus. As Hades turned around Jafar looked at him.

"Hades, what exactly were those?"

"Those, those were some of your old broken objects. Won't be as good as new, but Ehh, they'll do the job. Now excuse me, I have another couple of calls to make."

Hades once again walked down the stairway towards his private den. Hook looked at Jafar.

"Why did YOU blasted apologize?"

"Because Hades, NEVER does favours, even for me, he never does. For him to something like that would mean he's calling for desperate measures. But those objects, they feel, eerily familiar."

Persephone began to follow her husband but was stopped by a voice.

"Persephone, a moment, please."

She turned around to see Maleficent standing there.

"What do you want witch? I have to help my husband."

Maleficent smiled coyly.

"Why did you heal Jafar? What compelled you to do so?"

Persephone returned the fairies coy smile.

"You see, out of the lot of you villains, Jafar is here for the most part. And amongst you, he's the closest thing I have to friend."

Without another word she sauntered away, leaving a slightly confused Maleficent standing by herself. Suddenly, a dark fog had appeared in the throne room, one that loomed eerily overhead. No one knew what spawned it, but nothing prepared them for a trio of wicked cackles that echoed through the Underworld.

* * *

><p>I don't edit anymore XD please inform me of any spelling or grammatical issues please!<p> 


End file.
